


Порядок заключения контракта с дьяволом

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Я тебе нужен, потому что только я знаю, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.





	Порядок заключения контракта с дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: альтернативные таймлайны, авторские хэдканоны; жестокость, насилие, нездоровые отношения  
> АУ, в котором, вместо того чтобы пытаться заключить с Гвен союз, Мэтт собирается её убить и для этого решает подружиться с Фрэнком; осторожно: Мэтт в этой вселенной ещё больше мудак, чем у Нетфликс

—

Фрэнк не столько залезает в окно, сколько переваливается с одной стороны оконной рамы на другую, даже не пытаясь приземлиться на ноги. Вместо этого он падает на бок, но боли от удара Фрэнк почти не чувствует: к тому моменту у него и так болит всё, что только может, так, что трудно было сказать, где заканчивалась боль от одной раны и начиналась боль от другой. Кое-как сев, Фрэнк тяжело прислонился спиной к стене и прислушался. 

Снаружи всё ещё доносился протяжный, нервный вой полицейских сирен, но с каждым мгновением он становился всё дальше и дальше. Фрэнк привык быть по другую сторону этого воя: ему больше нравилось преследовать, чем быть тем, кого преследуют, но, эй, он с самого начала знал, что чем-то таким всё и закончится. Фрэнк знал, что его объявят в розыск вне зависимости от того, завалит он чёртову Паучиху или нет — он рассчитывал, что завалит, и это было тут самым мерзким, — и он был готов к тому, что будет потом. Ему нравилось думать, что он был готов. 

Серая стена с облупившейся краской казалась просто ужасно холодной, когда Фрэнк прижал к ней мокрый от пота затылок. Только когда он убедился, что полицейские сирены совсем стихли и что на лестнице не звучит гулкий топот шагов, он кое-как, не без труда, поднялся на ноги. Уже через пару секунд он едва не упал обратно ко всем чертям, когда грудь вдруг свело приступом кровавого кашля, и, твою мать, Фрэнк просто надеялся, что не сломал ребро. Он сможет это пережить, но это было бы довольно паршиво.

Фрэнк дошёл — нет, Фрэнк на одной только силе воле дотащил себя до закутка, служившего в этой квартире кухней. Он снял это место пару ночей назад по поддельному паспорту, чтобы было куда пойти — дыра, конечно, была та ещё, но Фрэнк спал и в местах похуже. Скинув по дороге бронежилет и пропитанную кровью вперемешку с потом футболку, он вытащил из ящика, предназначенного для хранения кухонных приборов, аптечку. Открытых ран было не так много, самая большая была на боку — кровь на ней уже почти засохла, — но не то чтобы Паучиха пыталась пырнуть его ножом или пристрелить из двустволки. Это, пожалуй, больше всего в ней бесило. Это, и то, что это была — Господи, сколько ей там, шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Фрэнк понятия не имел, на самом деле. Ожидаемо, Фрэнк никогда не интересовался у Стейси-старшего о его дочери, хотя тот иногда, очень редко, приставал к нему с расспросами о Лизе…

Фрэнк поймал эту мысль — мысль о Лизе, мысль о детях и жене — и поспешил засунуть её туда, откуда она вылезла. Это было просто, потому что следующие полчаса Фрэнк был занят тем, что промывал и штопал раны, и это не было больно, но хорошо отвлекало. Швы получались уродливыми, но тут уже одним больше, одним меньше — без разницы. На Фрэнке таких шрамов — старых, уродливых — полным-полно. На спине, на груди, на руках, везде, куда попадали пули и лезвия. Самый жуткий был на предплечье, там пуля прошла насквозь, раздробив кусок кости — эти куски потом по одному вытаскивали, зашивали наспех. Шов загноился, пришлось вычищать, сшивать заново. Теперь на том месте остался след, похожий на паука из каких-нибудь старых фильмов с пластилиновыми монстрами. Когда Мария впервые увидела этот шрам, она заплакала и попросила Фрэнка больше не уезжать на войну.

Рука предательски дёрнулась, загоняя иглу слишком глубоко под кожу, и Фрэнк зашипел от боли, но боль — это хорошо. Боль помогает вернуться к реальности, в которой он сидит в полутёмной квартире, прячась от бывших коллег. Боль помогает не думать о том, что завтра утром Мария проснётся в доме своей матери, приготовит яичницу с беконом и позовёт детей завтракать. Она включит телевизор, а там в новостях скажут, что её бывший муж окончательно двинулся кукухой и попытался убить Женщину-Паука без суда и следствия — и офицера полиции в придачу. И что она подумает, что она подумает, о Боже, Фрэнк, поверить не могу — и что его дети подумают, мама, папу правда ищет полиция, папа теперь преступник? 

Фрэнк оторвал нить зубами, смыл с лица кровь и лёг на диван, не удосужившись даже расстелить оставленное хозяйкой квартиры бельё. Он только подложил под голову подушку, а под подушку — пистолет. Фрэнк ещё долго, несколько часов не мог заснуть: от звуков шумящего холодильника, от чьих-то разговоров через стенку, но больше всего, конечно, от собственных мыслей. Когда ему наконец удаётся провалиться в сон, ему снится какая-то душная муть о том, как на город нападает огромный паук. Паук ходит по улицам, и вьёт везде паутину, и откладывает везде много маленьких личинок, и никто вокруг не замечает, только Фрэнк. 

Но просыпается он не от кошмара.

Просыпается он от ощущения того, что в комнате _что-то_ есть. Что-то, что Фрэнк сюда точно не звал. Первые несколько секунд ему казалось, что это просто очередной приступ паранойи, но Фрэнк лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами минуту, две, а ощущение не проходило, только усиливалось. Тогда Фрэнк перестал просто лежать и начал думать, как бы ему максимально быстро достать из-под подушки пистолет.

— Я бы на вашем месте не стал, — сказал ему мягкий голос из темноты, стоило только пальцам Фрэнка дёрнуться наверх. Фрэнк машинально открыл глаза, хотя, конечно, этот блядский голос не узнал бы только в пьяном угаре. В комнате размером с чулан, служащей тут и спальней, и гостиной, было темно: свет уличных фонарей, проникающий сквозь неплотную занавеску, падал так, что комнату очень неровно разрезало пополам. На светлой стороне оказался Фрэнк, всё остальное тонуло в темноте, а прямо на границе между светлым и тёмным стояли чужие пиздец какие дорогие ботинки — брюки от красного костюма ещё можно было разглядеть, а остальное уже нет. 

Фрэнк прикинул все за и против и продолжил тянуться к пистолету. В следующую секунду Мёрдок уже сидел у него на груди, как проститутка, собирающаяся оприходовать клиента, а к горлу Фрэнка прижалось длинное лезвие. Фрэнк мог только предполагать, что лезвие было спрятано в трости Мёрдока: момента, когда Мёрдок его достал, Фрэнк не видел. Он даже не уловил ту секунду, когда Мёрдок сдвинулся с места.

— Серьёзно, детектив, — с той самой невозмутимостью, за которую Фрэнку так часто хотелось переебать ему по морде, продолжил Мёрдок, — я бы не стал. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить. Но если вам комфортнее делать это, когда я направляю на вас оружие, то я просто не могу…

— Завали ебало, — перебил его Фрэнк, и Мёрдок, надо же, завалил ебало. 

Фрэнк всегда знал, что с Мёрдоком не всё так просто, как кажется. Не в том смысле, что он теперь новый босс всего преступного мира, Кингпин и всё такое. О том, что Мёрдок сместил Фиска на посту Кингпина, в этом городе знал любой, у кого в голове было больше двух извилин, как бы сильно Мёрдок ни старался это отрицать и каким бы ироничным он ни пытался быть по этому поводу. Да в любую начальную школу зайди и спроси, Тимми, где мама, Тимми, где папа, Тимми, где Кингпин — и Тимми ответит: в кабинете Мэтта Мать Его Мёрдока. 

Нет, Фрэнк всегда знал, что с Мёрдоком что-то не так. Фрэнк много отшибленных видел за свою жизнь, много психопатов — никто из них не оставлял за собой настолько отчётливого ощущения, что ты разговариваешь не с человеком, а с чем-то, притворяющимся человеком, как Мёрдок. Сейчас Фрэнку казалось, что ещё немного — и он начнёт понимать почему: он никогда не видел, чтобы зрячие двигались так быстро, не говоря уже о слепых. 

И хотя совершенно ничего, включая находящееся в сантиметре от сонной артерии лезвие, не мешало Фрэнку сбросить Мёрдока с себя, вместо этого он спросил:

— Какого хера тебе нужно? 

Его голос ни на секунду не дрогнул, и он ни на мгновение не изменился в лице, но Фрэнка всё равно не покидало ощущение, что Мёрдок знает. Потому что Мёрдок вдруг ни с того ни с сего рассмеялся, будто Фрэнк ему шутку какую рассказал забавную.

— Неправильный вопрос, детектив, — начал было он, но тут же осёкся. — Вы ведь уже не детектив, верно? Может, по имени? Фрэнк, могу я звать тебя…

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Фрэнк.

— Неправильный вопрос, Фрэнк, — продолжил Мёрдок. Фрэнк закатил глаза, потому что ну конечно. — Не что _мне_ нужно. Что _нам обоим_ нужно, и как мы можем друг другу помочь.

Фрэнк ненавидел Мэтта Мёрдока. Фрэнк ненавидел Мэтта Мёрдока больше всего на свете, а Фрэнк ненавидел много вещей. Он ненавидел похмелье, мать жены, классную руководительницу Лизы, лопнувшую яичницу, блики солнца на лобовом стекле машины, кофе с сахаром, группу ABBA, бегать за преступниками под дождём, простуду, простуду у детей, сладкое вино, оливки, тупые реалити-шоу, тупые ситкомы, запах ванили и резаться о лист бумаги. Фрэнк ненавидел, когда было слишком жарко, и когда слишком холодно — тоже. Он ненавидел, когда соседи начинали пускать салюты на День независимости, и ненавидел, когда кто-то не мог убрать дерьмо за своей собакой. Он ненавидел работать в выходные; он ненавидел, когда в выходные нечем заняться. Он ненавидел заполнять бумаги, ненавидел Taco Bell, ненавидел рождественские колядки, ненавидел аэропорты, вокзалы и такси, ненавидел серию мультиков про этого блядcкого дятла и всех журналистов в мире. Было очень, невероятно много вещей, которые Фрэнк искренне ненавидел, и Мэтт Мёрдок умудрился быть первым в этом долгом-долгом списке. Мэтт Мёрдок, который сейчас сидел у него на коленях своей идеальной жопой, приставлял сраный меч к его глотке и мерзко, мерзко улыбался. Мэтт Мёрдок, который совершенно точно ждал, пока Фрэнк спросит, и что это нам обоим нужно. 

Не дождётся, засранец. 

— Ну ладно тебе, Фрэнк, — как-то почти расстроенно протянул Мёрдок, словно каким-то жутким образом подслушав его мысли. — Подыграй мне. 

— Пошёл к чёрту, — негромко, но очень отчётливо ответил Фрэнк. Мёрдок тихо рассмеялся, а уже в следующее мгновение ему в лицо смотрело дуло пистолета. Мёрдок, конечно, ни на секунду не изменился в лице, но почему-то Фрэнку казалось, что это вовсе не оттого, что он не видел, что происходит. Казалось, хотя Фрэнк не мог быть точно в этом уверен, что его улыбка стала от этого только шире. Он честно попытался понять, что именно во всей этой ситуации могло веселить, но от этого почувствовал себя только ещё более тупо. Ещё он почувствовал, как лезвие становится ближе к горлу, почти касаясь кожи. 

— Я же сказал, не стоит, — сказал Мёрдок. — У нас с тобой общий враг, Фрэнк. Мы могли бы стать друзьями. 

Палец Фрэнка дрогнул на курке, и через секунду Мёрдока уже не было. Фрэнк только и почувствовал, как исчезает чужой вес (не то чтобы Мёрдок был особо тяжёлым). Машинально Фрэнк вскочил с места, но вокруг был только полумрак, и тихие звуки улицы, и дребезжание холодильника, как если бы Мёрдок и в самом деле просто растворился в воздухе. Фрэнк бы задался вопросом, а был ли он тут с самого начала или это просто очередной полубредовый сон, вот только он слишком хорошо чувствовал, как по шее течёт тонкая струйка крови. Если бы Мёрдок хотел его убить, он бы его убил. 

Про то, что у Мёрдока идеальная жопа, Фрэнк, кстати, не только что узнал.

—

Первая пуля проходит в сантиметре от головы Фрэнка, вторая — царапает плечо и проходит навылет. Рана тут же начинает болезненно ныть, но на самом деле прямо сейчас это самая меньшая из его проблем. Большая из его проблем — это наряд спецназа, прямо сейчас окружающий здание. Человек десять, не меньше, это если не считать кучку полицейских из его бывшего отдела. Фрэнк готов был поспорить, что Девульф тоже где-то там. Решила посмотреть ему в глаза или ещё какая хрень сентиментальная, а Фрэнк теперь только и может думать, как бы не застрелить её ненароком. Это вообще оказывается довольно серьёзной проблемой: все эти ребята, они в него стреляют не потому, что Фрэнк им очень сильно не нравится, а потому, что просто делают свою работу. Две недели назад Фрэнк и сам был бы на их месте. Сейчас у него — к счастью для себя, к несчастью для них — нет времени задумываться о таких вещах: когда инстинкт самосохранения врубает на полную, Фрэнк просто палит по каждому, кто подходит слишком близко. У Фрэнка тоже есть работа.

Весь коридор перекрыли, так что сбегать приходится по пожарной лестнице. Сначала на крышу, оттуда — на соседнюю, а дальше — так далеко, как это возможно. 

На улице выпал снег. Кажется, когда столько снега выпадало в последний раз, Лизе было лет пять. Это было под Рождество — Фрэнк специально вернулся под Рождество. Они гуляли по заднему двору дома, и Фрэнк учил Лизу делать снежного ангела. Она была в восторге. 

Спустя два дня Лиза слегла с температурой, и Мария потом долго ругала Фрэнка.

— Не двигайся.

Фрэнк замирает. Он уже успел спуститься на землю, и ещё бы шагов десять, ну, может, пятнадцать — и он скрылся бы в тёмной подворотне. Он знает этот голос и собирается обернуться.

— Я сказала не двигайся! — мрачно повторила Девульф. Она злится, точно злится. Фрэнк всё равно оборачивается.

— Ладно тебе, Джин, — сказал он почти беззлобно. Джин тычет пистолетом прямо ему в лицо. — Хватит, опусти это.

Фрэнку правда очень не хочется в неё стрелять. Джин — хороший человек и хороший коп. Она далеко пойдёт, если сейчас будет хорошей девочкой и опустит пушку. Но она, конечно, не опустит. Она слишком упрямая. Фрэнк не так хорошо её знал, не так хорошо, как её знал Стейси, но уже понял, что Джин — она из тех людей, которые всё принимают близко к сердцу. И то, что сделал Фрэнк, она, наверное, тоже успела списать на то, что это она где-то не уследила. 

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Касл? — спросила она. Её голос слегка подрагивал, а вот руки нет — она держала пистолет ровно. Фрэнк тихо усмехнулся в ответ. 

— Свою работу? — предположил он.

— Тебя уволили. 

Это не новости. Фрэнк уверен, что его уволили в тот же день, когда осела пыль от взрыва, который он устроил просто для того, чтобы завалить Паучиху. Но это ничего не меняет. Это всё ещё его работа. Он делает это и для Джин тоже: для Джин, для Марии, для Лизы, для всех для них. Когда-нибудь они это поймут, но даже если нет, Фрэнк сможет с этим жить.

— Опусти пистолет, — говорит Фрэнк тихим и ровным голосом. Он не уточняет, что это последнее предупреждение, Джин и так должна это понять. У Фрэнка нет времени на беседы по душам, только не когда толпа спецназа уже спускается вниз по его душу. Джин должна это понять, а вместо этого она говорит:

— Фрэнк Касл, вы арестованы по подозрению в злоупотреблении служебным обязанностям, нарушении конфиденциальности, покушении на убийство, преступном причинении ущерба и сопротивлении при аресте. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать… — дальше Джин не договорила, потому что её сбила тормозящая машина. Не насмерть, Фрэнку так показалось. Девульф отлетела довольно далеко, но Фрэнку было слышно, как она едва заметно постанывает. Если её подберут в ближайшие полчаса, с ней всё будет хорошо.

Задняя дверь чёрной машины, что теперь стояла перед Фрэнком, мягко отворилась.

— Запрыгивай, Фрэнк, — сказал Мэтт Мёрдок, гадко улыбнувшись. Фрэнк медлил ровно две секунды: часть его, рациональная часть, знала, что либо он уедет сейчас на этой тачке, либо его догонят и скрутят. Фрэнку ужасно, до боли не хотелось куда-либо ехать с Мёрдоком, но быть скрученным ему не хотелось ещё сильнее.

Стоило ему только залезть внутрь и хлопнуть дверью, как машина тут же сорвалась с места. Кто был за рулём, Фрэнк не видел: между ними и передним сиденьем было чёрное стекло. Не то чтобы Фрэнка это так уж сильно беспокоило: он планировал проехать пару кварталов, пока они не оторвутся от преследования, и выпрыгнуть где-нибудь по дороге. В идеале предварительно заехав Мёрдоку по его наглой морде, но Фрэнк предпочитал оставаться реалистом. 

— Ты, должно быть, гадаешь, зачем я тебя позвал, — сказал Мёрдок тоном злодея из «Джеймса Бонда» — получалось отвратительно, кстати. Слишком наигранно. Нужно сильно постараться, чтобы заставить и без того фальшивую фразу звучать ещё более фальшиво. Он даже не старался. 

Мёрдок сидел, вальяжно откинувшись на кожаном сиденье, и поигрывал в руках тростью. В этом жесте не было ничего угрожающего, но Фрэнк всё равно с трудом справлялся с желанием потянуться за пистолетом. Он не сделал этого только потому, что знал, что именно этого Мёрдок и ждёт.

— Не особо, — ответил он вместо этого. 

— Окей. Давай ближе к делу, — вдруг сказал Мёрдок неожиданно серьёзным тоном. Переход казался настолько резким, словно кто-то только что переключился с одно волны радио на другую. Даже улыбка наконец сползла с его лица, словно Мёрдоку внезапно надоело играть в игры, ну, или, может, он вспомнил о каком-нибудь важном деле и решил не тратить время на обмен любезностями. — Ты хочешь видеть Женщину-Паука мёртвой. Я хочу — ну, я не _увижу_ её мёртвой, но я с радостью послушаю, как про это рассказывают в новостях.

Фрэнк невольно усмехнулся.

— Что, хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, кто она? — спросил он.

— Фрэнк, я тебя прошу, — Мёрдок закатил глаза. Ну, а может, и нет: Фрэнк не видел его глаз за линзами очков, да и не был уверен, что слепые вообще так делают. Но тон у него точно был как у человека, который прямо сейчас закатывает глаза. — Я _знаю_ , кто она. 

И вот теперь Фрэнку это совсем перестало нравиться. Ему всё это дерьмо и до этого поперёк горла стояло, но до этого он по крайней мере понимал, что Мёрдоку от него нужно — информация, парням вроде него информация всегда важнее всего. 

— Ну и разобрался бы с ней сам, — мрачно ответил Фрэнк. Машинально, он бросил взгляд в окно, за которым проносились огни ночного города. Вся Адская кухня тонула в свете неоновых вывесок на барах и огоньков горящих в квартирах ламп. Этот свет пробивался сквозь стекло в тёмный салон и мягко ложился Мёрдоку на лицо, придавая ему вид одного из тех восковых манекенов в полный рост, которые ставят в музеях.

— Мне бы не хотелось привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, — сказал он. Оранжеватый блик описал круг по линзе его очков и соскользнул вниз. — Не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, словно вмешалась третья сторона. С другой стороны, никто не удивится, если её уберёшь ты.

Фрэнк усмехнулся. Потом и вовсе рассмеялся в голос. На секунду на лице Мёрдока отразилась почти детская растерянность, и это была лучшая секунда за сегодняшний день. На этот раз Фрэнк был тем, кто успел достать оружие первым.

— Корми своим пиздежом кого-нибудь другого, — резко помрачнев, сказал Фрэнк, направляя на Мёрдока пистолет. Тот даже не шелохнулся. Фрэнк ненавидел это; ненавидел, что Мёрдок вёл себя так, словно у него всегда всё под контролем. Словно ему вообще никогда не бывает страшно.

— Я думал, мы с этим уже закончили, — лениво протянул он. Каким-то непонятным образом он умудрялся казаться сейчас ещё более расслабленным, чем раньше, словно быть под прицелом было для него естественным состоянием. — Я тебе нужен, Фрэнк.

— Ты мне не… — Фрэнк даже не успел закончить. Всё случилось как в прошлый раз: так быстро, что его инстинкты не успели среагировать. Мёрдок оказался близко, слишком близко, чуть ли не на колени ему сел — дуло пистолета уткнулось прямо в живот. Если Фрэнк сейчас нажмёт на курок, пуля выстрелит в упор, кровища брызнет и Мёрдок сдохнет в агонии до того, как его тупой водила успеет довезти его до ближайшей больницы. 

Фрэнк не двигается.

— _Я тебе нужен_ , — тихо повторил Мёрдок. Он почти шептал, но звук его голоса всё равно, казалось, заглушал всё вокруг. — Я тебе нужен, потому что только я знаю, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.

Машина резко остановилась. В то же мгновение Фрэнк дёрнул дверную ручку, оттолкнул Мёрдока и почти выпал на улицу. Он ещё слышал, как, прежде чем машина снова сорвалась с места, Мёрдок звонко рассмеялся, как если бы всё это и правда было очень смешной шуткой, и небрежно бросил:

— Позвони мне!

Послать его ко всем чертям Фрэнк просто не успел.

Если честно, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось сесть на землю и посидеть вот так с пару-тройку часов. Но Фрэнк заставил себя подняться с места и скрыться в переулке — подальше от дороги. Только там, прислонившись к стене уродливого дома, он понял, насколько же быстро у него бьётся сердце.

Сунув руку в карман, Фрэнк нашарил там телефон-раскладушку. В какой именно момент Мёрдок успел его подложить, Фрэнк точно не знал.

—

— Пошёл нахер! — крикнула Стейси, когда Фрэнк поймал её в полёте и не очень нежно уронил головой об асфальт. Будь на её месте обычный, нормальный человек — сотрясение бы минимум, а эта даже не отрубилась. Она даже не выглядела особенно сильной: когда Фрэнк схватил её за щиколотку, его большой и средний пальцы почти соприкоснулись. Но в этом её чёртовом мутировавшем теле умещалось слишком много силы. Фрэнк видел по телеку, как она ловила падающие с моста машины на паутину. 

И они позволяют этому маленькому монстру просто так разгуливать по городу. 

Паучиха вскакивает, кое-как уворачиваясь от удара. Она делает это скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно. Она сильная, но она не умеет бить, не умеет принимать удары. В её движениях нет почти никакой логики. Когда она замахивается, чтобы ударить в ответ, то открывается почти полностью, и кулак Фрэнка прилетает ей в живот. 

Вчера Фрэнк сел в машину с тёмными стёклами, которую взял напрокат по фальшивым документам, и всё утро торчал через дорогу от школы Лизы. Он встал там, ещё до того как начало светать, и так и стоял, наблюдая, как останавливаются на парковке машины учителей, и как родители высаживают своих детей у входа, и, наконец, как школьный автобус подвозит к школе толпу школьников. Он смотрел, как Лиза идёт по улице в своей красной курточке и со своим забавным, слишком большим для неё рюкзаком — идёт одна, а где все её подружки, Фрэнк не знал. Если честно, он не помнил, как их звали. Кто-то из одноклассников, тощий, рыжий мальчишка, толкнул Лизу, проходя мимо, так сильно, что она почти упала, и Фрэнку в жизни так сильно не хотелось застрелить двенадцатилетку, как в тот момент. Лиза никогда не давала себя в обиду, Фрэнк её так научил, но в тот раз она только опустила взгляд и пошла дальше.

Фрэнк не мог не думать, не из-за него ли это.

Лизе нравилась Женщина-Паук. Фрэнк не спрашивал, но маленьким девочкам всегда нравится такая муть. У Лизы, быть может, уже и футболка с принтом есть, и на следующий Хеллоуин она оденется в чёрно-белый костюмчик, который ей сошьёт мама. А однажды Лиза будет возвращаться домой после школы, и Женщина-Паук уронит на неё автобус, просто потому что Лиза окажется не в то время не в том месте.

И Фрэнк не мог, просто не мог этого допустить.

Фрэнк ударил Стейси — она заблокировала удар руками, но Фрэнк ударил её снова и снова, и ещё раз. У обычного человека уже что-нибудь бы и сломалось, но эта отделается синяками. Это никогда не закончится, не до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не свернёт ей шею. 

Но всё заканчивается и заканчивается быстро. Всё заканчивается, как заканчивалось всегда до этого: Стейси находит нужный момент, выпускает паутину и сбегает. Это всё, что она вообще умеет — сбегать. А Фрэнк не может преследовать её, пока она скачет по крышам и лазает по стенам, он остаётся стоять посреди тёмной, холодной улицы. Она сбегает, и вокруг становится тихо, так тихо, что Фрэнк слышит собственное сердцебиение, слишком быстрое от разлившегося по крови адреналина. Со злости он бьёт кулаком о стену. В следующий раз нужно просто её застрелить. Нужно её застрелить, пока ещё не слишком поздно. 

Прежде чем вернуться — нет, не домой, Фрэнк не мог назвать это чёртово место домом — в квартирку на окраине района, Фрэнк прошвырнулся по улицам и избил первого попавшегося барыгу, стоявшего на углу. Это был какой-то пацан едва за двадцать, и Фрэнк бил его, пока у него зубы не посыпались. К тому моменту, как кулаки пропитались чужой кровью, парнишка, кажется, уже едва дышал, но это не слишком помогло. Фрэнк всё ещё злился, пиздец как злился на всё вокруг: на Стейси, на себя, на полицию, которая до сих пор не могла просто взять и арестовать её, вообще на всё. 

Сил вернуться в квартиру Фрэнк в себе так и не нашёл — он так и продолжил шататься в паре улиц от неё. Меньше всего ему хотелось лежать в темноте и слушать, как в крохотной, грязной ванной капает кран. Фрэнк не мог оставаться на одном месте слишком долго, и каждая новая квартира не только была хуже предыдущей, но и находила всё новые и новые способы издавать раздражающие звуки. 

Машинально, Фрэнк нащупал в кармане телефон. Это была старая модель, ещё с кнопками, такие, наверное, разве что пенсионеры покупают. Не было никакой определённой причины, почему Фрэнк не разбил этот телефон о стену в первые же три секунды. Не было никакой определённой причины таскать его с собой. Вообще-то, так в принципе не стоило делать — в такой на раз-два можно было запихнуть жучок или прослушку. Хотя Фрэнк не особо переживал по этому поводу: Мёрдок и до этого его прекрасно находил, а прослушка, ну… Фрэнк не помнил, когда в последний раз что-то говорил. Может быть, обронил пару раз раздражённое «блядь», когда в очередной раз обнаружил, что из душа льётся исключительно холодная вода. 

Не было никакой определённой причины, кроме той, о которой даже думать было мерзко. 

Мёрдок не появлялся с момента их последней встречи, но Фрэнк знал, что он где-то поблизости, прячется в тенях на самой границе зрения, и, если только очень хорошо вглядеться в темноту поздно ночью, можно будет увидеть эту его блядскую улыбочку, не вызывающую ничего, кроме желания ударить в неё посильнее (почти ничего, но это ещё одна вещь из категории «мерзко думать»). Фрэнк знал, почему это. Он знал, что Мёрдок ждёт, пока Фрэнк прибежит к нему за помощью. Если Фрэнк ему позвонит, то уже не важно, что он скажет и какие условия поставит: это в любом случает будет совершенно то же самое, если бы Фрэнк сразу ему отсосал, да и то было бы менее унизительно. По крайней мере, не пришлось бы с ним разговаривать. Если в Мёрдоке и было что-то хуже этой гадкой улыбки, то только его почти паранормальная способность пиздеть без умолку. 

Но Фрэнку нравилось думать о себе как о рациональном человеке. Может, не полностью, но по крайней мере процентов сорок от него были рациональными. Фрэнк начинал ненавидеть эти сорок процентов, потому что они продолжали требовать от него прекратить вести себя как придурок и позвонить Мёрдоку. Эти сорок процентов продолжали вбрасывать в его голову мысли о том, что будет, когда Лиза поедет на школьную экскурсию, а Стейси поднимет школьный автобус и бросит им в какого-нибудь очередного гада в обтягивающем латексе, как Лиза будет идти по улице, а Стейси долбанёт по ней билбордом, как Лиза начнёт переходит дорогу, а в неё прилетит какой-нибудь запущенный Стейси упырь. Потому что Фрэнк не смог вовремя засунуть свою гордыню себе в задницу и сделать то, что нужно. Потому что Фрэнк не смог сделать то, что делал всегда — грязную работу. Потому что Фрэнк, потому что Фрэнк, потому что Фрэнк. 

Вообще-то, если подумать, может быть, эти сорок процентов вовсе и не были такими уж рациональными. 

Фрэнк тихо вздохнул и набрал номер. Никто не ответил. Долгое время в трубке висели гудки, а потом звонок сам собой сбросился. И Фрэнку приятно было бы думать, что Мёрдок просто не слышал, как звонит телефон, но он слишком хорошо понимал, насколько это далеко от правды. Желание разбить мобильник о стену возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, но прежде чем Фрэнк успел занести руку, телефон негромко заверещал входящим сообщением. В сообщении была только одна строчка адреса. Никаких пояснений, но они и не нужны. «Приходи» и без того отлично считывалось. 

И Фрэнк приходит. Ему не стоило приходить, но он приходит. Вообще-то, Фрэнк ждал тёмного склада, или заброшенного здания, или ещё какого мутного места, в которых обычно проворачиваются тёмные делишки. Но речь же о Мёрдоке, а на тёмном складе очень просто запачкать костюм. Так что адрес приводит его к высотке: не слишком пафосной снаружи, чтобы сильно бросаться в глаза, но довольно ясно дающей понять, что у тех, кто ошивается в таком месте, запонки стоят дороже, чем у Фрэнка стоит почка. И, хотя у стеклянных дверей нет охраны, Фрэнк всё равно стоял какое-то время, скрытый темнотой переулка, прикидывая, как именно ему стоит войти внутрь. Прошло минут десять, а может быть, и больше, когда из здания кто-то вышел. Свет фонаря падал прямо перед входом, и Фрэнку не составило труда разглядеть молодую девушку-блондинку в строгом костюме. Посмотрев по сторонам, девушка перешла дорогу и направилась прямо к нему.

— Мистер Касл? — позвала она таким тоном, словно Фрэнк вовсе не разыскиваемый преступник, а так, очередной посетитель, десятки которых проходят через неё каждый день. — Мистер Мёрдок попросил меня вас проводить. Пожалуйста, идите за мной. 

Разумеется. Фрэнк был уверен, что Мёрдок знал, что он тут, в ту же секунду, когда нога Фрэнка ступила на границы этой улицы. Блядина самоуверенная. 

Фрэнку ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом за девушкой. Они прошли сквозь холл и поднялись на лифте на верхний этаж, и за всё это время никто не обратил на Фрэнка никакого внимания, хотя на ресепшене были люди, а в зале на первом этаже было штуки три охранника. Либо они все ходят под Мёрдоком, либо Мёрдок им слишком хорошо платит — и, глядя на девушку, которая, скорее всего, была какой-нибудь его помощницей или секретаршей, Фрэнк честно не мог сказать, что хуже. Может, для неё Мёрдок просто продажный адвокат, деньги которого помогают ей содержать больную маму. Может, он самопровозглашённый король преступного мира, и ей просто всё равно. Может, она одна из его подданных. 

Девушка открыла перед Фрэнком дверь, пропуская его внутрь, но сама заходить не стала. На мгновение Фрэнк задержался у входа: не то чтобы он часто об этом думал, но именно так он себе и представлял офис Мёрдока. Это была довольно большая, но очень минималистично обставленная комната с тянущимися вдоль стен книжными шкафами (Фрэнк даже не был уверен, что человек в состоянии достать столько книг на Брайле, сколько тут было) и столом прямо напротив двери. Позади стола всю стену занимало огромное окно: если встать рядом, весь район окажется прямо как на ладони — что в случае Мёрдока было скорее ради понтов. Машинально Фрэнк отметил вторую дверь, ведущую куда-то ещё.

Ещё он отметил, что с такой планировкой зайти в комнату и выстрелить Мёрдоку с порога прямо в голову не составило бы особого труда. Кроме как столом, здесь особо нечем было закрыться от пуль. 

Впрочем, Фрэнку казалось, что Мёрдока это не очень-то и беспокоит.

Он сидел за столом, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу, и привычным и уже порядочно заебавшим движением вертел в руках трость. Блики искусственного, холодного света отскакивали от линз его очков. Здесь было очень много света — Мёрдок, должно быть, специально его включил, ему самому свет был не нужен. Вообще-то, в таком ярком свете он смотрелся ещё более искусственно, чем в темноте. 

— Привет, Фрэнк, — сказал он, словно специально дождавшись, пока Фрэнк закончит глазеть по сторонам. — Рад, что ты пришёл. Может, присядешь? — спросил он мягко, но как-то по-змеиному улыбнувшись. Он безошибочно указал концом трости на одно из двух кресел, стоящих напротив стола. Фрэнк демонстративно сел на другое — и или ему показалось, или Мёрдок и правда едва заметно улыбнулся в этот момент. Если честно, Фрэнк почти поражался тому, как Мёрдок одним изгибом уголка губ умудряется выбить из его головы все нормальные мысли и оставить только желание уебать. 

Ну, может, какие-то другие желания тоже, но в основном всё-таки уебать. 

— Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить? — спросил Мёрдок, склонив голову набок. Теперь Фрэнк понял — это он к чему-то прислушивается, но всё равно в этом движении было что-то по-жуткому неестественное, надломанное как будто. Но в Мёрдоке неестественным было практически всё: его движения, его мимика, его манера говорить. Нормальные люди так не делают, и иногда Фрэнку всерьёз казалось, что Мёрдок вообще не человек, а какая-то тёмная, неведомая хрень, нацепившая на себя человеческое лицо, но так до конца и не научившаяся с ним обращаться.

— Думал, ты хотел ближе к делу, — напомнил Фрэнк. Мёрдок коротко, сухо рассмеялся.

— Мы и так очень близко к делу, — невозмутимо ответил он, легко поднимаясь с места. Невольно, Фрэнк наблюдал за каждым его движением: Мёрдок подошёл к шкафу и разлил по стаканам несомненно очень дорогой виски — у парней вроде Мёрдока всегда есть бутылка дорогого виски в шкафу, будто украденная из заезженного нуарного клише. 

Стакан Фрэнк принял, но пить не стал. Не то чтобы он всерьёз думал, что Мёрдок подсыпал ему отраву или что ещё, но, вообще-то, он не сильно бы удивился, окажись оно именно так. Мёрдок свой стакан тоже отставил в сторону: он почти уселся на край стола прямо напротив Фрэнка. Как если бы дорогущего офиса с видом на ночной город и самоуверенной ухмылочки было недостаточно, чтобы показать, кто тут главный — нужно было обязательно встать так, чтобы Фрэнку приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх. Чёртов ублюдок. 

— Я не соврал тогда, — сказал Мёрдок словно невпопад. — Я знаю, кто она, и я знаю, как до неё добраться. Но я не могу убить её сам. Некоторые мои… коллеги считают, что с ней можно договориться. А идти против своих — плохо для бизнеса… 

— Хочешь, чтобы я её за тебя прихлопнул, так, что ли? — усмехнулся Фрэнк. Прохладная поверхность стакана стремительно нагревалась под его пальцами.

— Если упрощать, — пожал плечами Мёрдок. — Я готов предоставить тебе любую поддержку. Ты даже можешь убить её сам. По правде сказать, мне кажется, ты получаешь от этого гораздо больше, чем я…

И вот оно. То самое, чего Фрэнк ждал с того самого момента, когда зашёл в эту комнату — нет, даже ещё раньше, ещё когда набирал номер. Это никогда не была просто взаимопомощь на почве общих интересов. Это же Мэтт Мёрдок. С ним никогда не бывает так просто. 

— И что тебе нужно? — перебил его Фрэнк. — Чего тебе, душу мою? Или, может?..

— Да.

Весь остроумный ответ, которым Фрэнк намеревался послать Мёрдока нахер, вдруг очень позорно застрял в горле. Дело было не в том, что Мёрдок просто взял и согласился, а то, каким тоном он это сказал. Как будто он ни капли не шутит. 

— Фигурально выражаясь, — добавил Мёрдок. А вот это уже почему-то звучало как шутка. 

— Я на тебя работать не буду, — негромко и очень холодно сказал Фрэнк. Одно то, что Мёрдок вообще решился такое предлагать, заставляло желание вмазать ему по морде расцвети с новой силой. Фрэнк уже начал подниматься с кресла, чтобы уйти отсюда куда подальше и больше никогда не возвращаться, но следующий вопрос Мёрдока застал его врасплох. Он спросил:

— А что ты будешь делать тогда? 

Но это не был просто вопрос. Если бы это был просто вопрос, Фрэнк смог бы просто послать Мёрдока к чёрту, туда, откуда он вылез — но с Мёрдоком никогда не бывает просто. Он спросил это, не потому что хотел знать ответ. Он спросил это, потому что хотел дать понять: он уже знает. 

Мёрдок смотрел прямо на него. Не буквально, конечно: буквально он, скорее всего, не смотрел никуда, ну, или, может быть, на невнятные тёмные пятна. Но Фрэнк очень, безумно отчётливо ощутил, как что-то въедается прямо ему в душу, проникает под кожу, сквозь плоть, сквозь мышцы и кости, туда, где спрятано всё самое сокровенное и всё самое мерзкое. 

— Я же не прошу тебя стрелять в копов, — сказал Мёрдок негромко. Почти по-человечески. — Мои коллеги, о которых я упоминал — я хочу от них избавиться. Мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет этим заняться. И, кто знает… может, в освободившееся время я смогу взглянуть на твоё дело, и в нём всплывут новые подробности, которые докажут твою невиновность.

— Хорош заливать, — Фрэнк усмехнулся. Дышать почему-то было сложно, и от этого вместо усмешки он просто нервно выдохнул. Это, всё это, было просто отвратительно. Это отвратительно, насколько Мёрдок был прав. — Даже ты не сможешь такое провернуть.

Мёрдок улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я могу что угодно, Фрэнк. Я же Кингпин.

—

Так вышло, что по работе Фрэнку часто приходилось сталкиваться с Мёрдоком — ещё до того, как все мерзкие слушки, связанные с его личностью, оказались не просто слушками. Это потому, что Фрэнк обычно работал с самым отвратительным дерьмом, которое только могло бурлить на дне адского котла: с массовыми убийствами, с психами разных пород и калибров, с наркошами, у которых от передоза мозги через ноздри вытекли, с торговлей людьми — ну, со всем этим. Мёрдок возникал, как правило, там, где дерьмо становилось совсем густым: ему было всё равно, на кого работать, до тех пор, пока хорошо платили.

Ну, так, по крайней мере, Фрэнк думал до недавнего времени. Сейчас он уже понял, что речь никогда не шла о деньгах; денег у Мёрдока больше чем достаточно. Дело в репутации. Фрэнк гадал иногда, как именно Мёрдоку удалось зайти так далеко в завоевании трона преступного мира: вот как. Мёрдок знал, кому нужно пойти навстречу и кому оказать услугу, чтобы потребовать своё, когда придёт время. И Мёрдок всегда, всегда выполнял свою часть сделки — Бог тебе в помощь, если ты попробуешь не выполнить свою. Не из долга или морали, из-за холодного расчёта. Но так даже, наверное, лучше.

Это не значило, что Фрэнк ему доверял, потому что Фрэнк не был конченым идиотом. Доверять Мёрдоку — это всё равно что поверить свернувшейся у твоих ног гадюке, что она тебя не укусит. Но Фрэнк, по крайней мере, точно знал, что до тех пор, пока он полезен, Мёрдок его не кинет. 

Вчера Фрэнк вышиб мозги главе крупной банды наркоторговцев, с которым Мёрдок что-то где-то не поделил. Фрэнк ничего особо не чувствовал в этот момент, но, глядя на чужое будто вывернутое наизнанку лицо, не мог не испытывать какое-то… удовлетворение. Фрэнку хотелось бы думать, что он делает это исключительно ради уговора, чтобы иметь возможность вернуться к своей старой жизни. Вернуться домой. Но он слишком хорошо себя знает, чтобы тешить себя такими мыслями. Он знает, что даже без сделки рано или поздно дошёл бы до чего-нибудь подобного, просто потому что так и не научился делать что-либо ещё. Мёрдок тоже это знает, Мёрдок прав, и Фрэнк ненавидит его за это. 

Спустя несколько дней после их разговора курьер доставил Фрэнку посылку. Как именно курьеру удалось отыскать его, он даже знать не хотел. В посылке был новый телефон и ключи с адресом, который привёл Фрэнка в небольшую квартиру довольно далеко от центра. Из соседей только пенсионеры и многодетные семьи среднего достатка, тот самый контингент, который не слишком обращает внимание на то, что говорят в новостях, хотя смотрят их каждый день (Фрэнк знает это потому, что у деда по правую стену от него проблемы со слухом, и вместе с ним телевизор слушает весь этаж). Фрэнк уверен, что в этой квартире полно прослушки, но демонстративно не проверяет. Не чтобы сойти за дурачка; чтобы показать, что ему нечего скрывать. 

На телефон всегда приходило только место и время встречи — офис Мёрдока после наступления темноты, как правило. Конкретные инструкции он предпочитал давать лично. Может, из опасения, а может, просто чтобы побесить Фрэнка лишний раз. Но он никогда не подпускал Фрэнка слишком близко. Никогда не рассказывал слишком много. Ничего такого, чем Фрэнк мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы потом засадить его куда подальше: а Фрэнк только и ждёт, пока он оступится. 

— Ему почти сто лет, — говорит Мёрдок, наливая в бокал на длинной ножке вино. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь?

Он сидит в своём дурацком кожаном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и выглядит просто ужасно скучающим. Он только что сунул Фрэнку под нос очередной профайл на очередную жертву: всё, от местонахождения баз до количества оружия у их людей. Недавно Фрэнк подумал о том, что эти документы написаны обычными буквами, а значит, кто-то должен был их подготовить, чтобы Фрэнк мог их прочесть. Учитывая, что обо всём этом положено знать только им двоим, Фрэнку и думать не хочется, что потом с этим человеком станет.

Если он начнёт об этом думать, то как-нибудь да и умудрится сделать это своей виной.

— Уверен, — коротко отвечает Фрэнк. Он смутно надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно мрачно, чтобы Мёрдок понял намёк и перестал пиздеть, но он не понял. Или, что куда более вероятно, сделал вид, что не понял. 

— Я же тебя не отравить пытаюсь, — продолжил он, болтая вино в бокале, как это делают те ребята, которые пытаются убедить всех вокруг, что разбираются в винах. Фрэнку очень хотелось послать Мёрдока куда-нибудь, но вместо этого он вдруг неожиданно откровенно сказал:

— Не люблю красное.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Мёрдок, склонив голову на бок. — Странно. Мне кажется, тебе идёт красное.

В следующий раз Мёрдок предлагает ему белое, и у Фрэнка не находится причин отказаться.

Мёрдок странный. Ну, то есть, это никогда не было новостью, Фрэнк и раньше знал об этом, но теперь, когда они встречаются настолько часто и в почти неформальной обстановке, Фрэнк понял, что Мёрдок _пиздец_ какой странный. Он не ведёт себя, как ведут себя настоящие, живые люди. Вообще-то, Фрэнк не особо удивится, если когда-нибудь вскроется, что Мёрдок не человек — не в метафорическом смысле, а в том, что он какая-нибудь из тех тварей, существование которых отрицает ЩИТ. Он всегда как будто только играет в человека, но немного недоигрывает: вроде бы всё нормально, но стоит присмотреться — и сразу заметишь фальшь. И если он и в самом деле человек, то с ним что-то ужасно, невероятно не в порядке. Даже когда Фрэнк появляется в офисе ближе к четырем часам утра, Мёрдок сидит в своём кресле в идеально выглаженном костюме, и с идеально начищенными ботинками, и с идеально уложенными волосами, и свет от ламп всегда отражается от линз его очков всегда как-то слишком идеально — такими идеальными бывают разве что дьяволы из фильмов. Он либо по-ублюдски улыбается, либо скучает. Иногда, очень редко, его пронизывает холод. Кажется, что у него вообще нет других состояний, кроме этих трёх. 

В глубине души Фрэнк смутно надеется, что Мёрдок правда не человек, потому что он не может представить, как вообще можно жить вот так. 

С их последней встречи Женщина-Паук начинает вести себя более осторожно. Её фотографии всё ещё то и дело мелькают в твиттере, но она стала прятаться лучше. Фрэнк мог бы придти к ней домой и застрелить её во сне. Это было бы просто. Но ему не нужна мёртвая _Гвен Стейси_. Ему нужна мёртвая Женщина-Паук. Иначе они не увидят. Иначе они не поймут. 

В основном, по ночам Фрэнк работает. Ему нравится думать об этом как о работе, потому что это избавляет его от саморефлексии. Это как в детстве, как в старых мультиках про Капитана Америку: почистил зубы перед сном — молодец, застрелил плохого парня — тоже молодец. А работа отнимает много времени: несколько дней Фрэнк тратит только на наблюдение, прежде чем перейти к каким-то активным действиям. Люди Мёрдока всегда ошиваются где-то неподалёку на случай, если ему понадобится поддержка, но Фрэнк так ни разу и не воспользовался их услугами. 

Его всё ещё ищут, разумеется. Уже не так активно, как раньше, но Фрэнк всё равно старается не выходить днём из дома лишний раз без надобности. В основном он отсыпался, или готовился к следующей миссии, или отслеживал, что СМИ писали о Женщине-Пауке. 

Иногда Фрэнк парковался недалеко от школы. В один из этих разов он видел, как тот чёртов рыжий пацан снова толкнул его дочь так сильно, что она чуть не упала.

—

Им потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы зажать Женщину-Паука в угол. После одной особенно жёсткой драки она вдруг исчезла. Как и Гвен Стейси.

Фрэнк не поверит, что она мертва, до тех пор, пока не увидит её труп собственными глазами.

—

Фрэнк теперь дежурит у школы почти каждое утро. Просто на всякий случай, хотя он, конечно, прекрасно понимает, к какому пиздецу это приведёт, пойди что не так, и что ему лучше вообще не высовываться — да и какой такой всякий случай? 

Рыжий пацан с лёгкостью занимает место в списке вещей, которые Фрэнк ненавидит, прямо между рекламой прокладок с голубой жидкостью вместо крови и людьми, которые едят в общественном транспорте. Эван — смутно вспоминает Фрэнк. Одноклассник Лизы, он вроде как был на том единственном рождественском представлении, на которое Фрэнку удалось вырваться (Лиза там играла крестьянку — это была лучшая крестьянка, которую Фрэнк видел в своей жизни). Фрэнк никогда не был суеверным человеком, но ему начинало казаться, что во всех этих байках про рыжих и отсутствие души есть какая-то доля правды. 

Фрэнк уверен, что Эвана бьёт отец, а мама бухает с утра до ночи — или папа бухает, а мама бьёт, в любых вариациях. Потому что ребёнок из нормальной семьи не может быть таким куском дерьма. Это не помогает хотеть выйти из машины и дать ему затрещину хоть чуточку меньше. Помогают мысли о том, насколько хуже это сделает вообще всё.

В тот раз Фрэнк почти сорвался. В тот раз Лиза вышла из автобуса с картонной моделькой какого-то города в руках — им иногда задавали делать такие штуки, Фрэнк хорошо это помнит, потому что часто помогал Лизе клеить вулканы и солнечные системы, — и почему она вообще ездит одна на автобусе, она что, не сказала Марии, что её обижают? Лиза вышла из автобуса, и этот маленький рыжий засранец её толкнул, и весь картонный город рассыпался по земле, все маленькие картонные стены, и маленькие картонные машинки, и маленькие праздничные флажки. Фрэнк уже потянулся к ручке двери, чтобы выйти наружу — он сделал это, не задумываясь о последствиях, просто в голове что-то щёлкнуло. И один чёрт знает, чем бы всё это закончилось, если бы школоту не разогнал проходящий мимо мужик. Просто какой-то левый хер сделал для его дочери больше, чем он. 

Стейси так и не появлялась. Люди Мёрдока искали её по всем подворотням, но девчонка словно сквозь землю провалилась. Фрэнк слишком хорошо понимал, что ничего ещё не кончено — не будет кончено до тех пор, пока он не выпустит Стейси пулю в голову, — и, к счастью, Мёрдок это понимал тоже. Он был слишком умён, чтобы этого не понимать. 

Пока Стейси пропадала чёрт знает где, Фрэнку не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как продолжать работать на Мёрдока. Хотя нет, конечно, не работать. Фрэнк скорее сдохнет, чем на полном серьёзе станет пахать на эту мразь; просто Фрэнк всё ещё ему должен — они оба друг другу должны. Мёрдок то и дело отчитывается о том, как идёт процесс восстановления светлой, ничем не запятнанной репутации Фрэнка: медленно. 

Медленно он идёт потому, что Фрэнк запретил Мёрдоку кого-либо убивать или угрожать убийством: в конце концов, никто из тех, кому эти угрозы в итоге прилетят, не виноваты в том, что произошло. Про шантаж, впрочем, Фрэнк ничего не говорил: не потому, что забыл, а потому, что прекрасно понимал, что по-честному всё сделать просто не получится. Да и не умеет Мёрдок по-честному. 

В какой-то момент Фрэнк заметил, что на заданиях с ним больше не снуёт парочка мёрдоковских ребят, ныкающихся в машинах с чёрными стёклами на соседней улице. Либо Мёрдок начал ему доверять, либо, что было куда более вероятно, задания перешли в ту категорию, когда каждый лишний человек, оказавшийся в курсе происходящего, — уже проблема. Сообщения с координатами тоже совсем перестали приходить; вся информация — при личной встрече. Так Фрэнка даже больше устраивало. Ну, не личные встречи — ебало Мёрдока он готов был не видеть годами, а потом ещё столько же, — а то, что теперь на миссиях он был предоставлен сам себе.

В основном, суть того, что он делал, мало изменилась: он всё так же приходил по нужному адресу и пускал неугодному элементу пулю в голову — с той только разницей, что из раза в раз обои, на которых выплёскивались мозги элемента, становились всё дороже и дороже. Некоторых из них Фрэнк знал в лицо: они то и дело мелькали в полицейских отчётах. Крупные барыги, торговцы оружием, главы местных банд — не самая верхушка, но уже близко к ней. Но самая верхушка и не занимается таким, не следит за тем, чтобы поставки приходили вовремя, а одна банда не поругалась с другой: у верхушки для этого есть специальные люди, и именно им Фрэнк отстреливает мозги. 

Конечно, Фрэнка ждали — в какой-то момент нужно уже быть совсем придурком, чтобы не ждать, — но, с другой стороны, Фрэнк был готов. Ему не нужно было думать или планировать операцию: он просто шёл, куда говорили, стрелял и уходил. Это было так просто и как-то почти ностальгично. 

Был только один раз, когда Мёрдок вдруг сказал:

— Я иду с тобой.

Этого ничего не предвещало, но Мёрдок любил ляпнуть какую-нибудь фигню будто из ниоткуда, как будто между ним и всем остальным миром происходила коммуникация на каком-то другом уровне, они о чём-то договаривались, но остальным Мёрдок об этом сообщать не считал нужным — вот и приходилось довольствоваться огрызками их диалога, кое-как пытаясь додумать самостоятельно. 

В тот раз Фрэнк только зашёл в до тошноты задолбавший бело-чёрный кабинет с яркими лампами — он был намерен сократить время общения с Мёрдоком до максимально короткого, чтобы не попасть на очередной разговор про вино. Обычно, когда он приходил, Мёрдок сидел, раскинувшись в кресле так, будто его собирались рисовать, как одну из твоих французских девиц. Обычно он крутил в руках трость и едва заметно улыбался, белый свет ламп отражался на его белом лице — и Фрэнка бесило, что он уже в мельчайших деталях может описать, как именно Мёрдок выглядит обычно. 

В тот раз — в тот раз Мёрдок стоял посреди комнаты, почти неестественно выпрямив спину, будто по стойке смирно, и его красный костюм отчётливо контрастировал с белыми стенами и потолком. 

— Я иду с тобой, — повторил он, будто поняв, что Фрэнк вопросительно на него смотрит, не в силах спросить даже «Чё?» — хотя очень хотелось. Ещё хотелось спросить «За что?» и «Почему всегда я?». Вместо этого Фрэнк помолчал немного и сказал:

— Думал, ты хотел, чтобы всё было по-тихому.

— Это особый случай, — легкомысленно пожав плечами, сказал Мэтт. — Особый человек. Будет невежливо, если я не сделаю этого лично.

Фрэнк невольно усмехнулся: Мёрдок мог бы с тем же успехом сразу сказать, что просто особенно сильно хочет перерезать кому-то там глотку самостоятельно: Фрэнк уже знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы, хотя бы частично, читать сквозь его пиздёж. Ну и не то чтобы Фрэнк не мог понять этого чувства. 

Возможно, это был редчайший момент понимания между ними — первый и, скорее всего, последний. 

До места Фрэнк добирался один. Ночью все места в районе кажутся более-менее одинаковыми: чуть дороже, чуть дешевле, крыши чуть выше, крыши чуть ниже — темнота размывала границы. В центре было по-другому, в центре и ещё на тех улицах, где стояли дорогие клубы: там было полно народу даже в два ночи во вторник. Девушки в красивых платьях и мужчины с хипстерскими стрижками, и _вейпами_ , и всей этой молодёжной фигнёй вроде Apple Pay и Тиндера. 

Из бара на улицу выплёскивались мотивы какой-то говёной музыки, и Фрэнк готов был поспорить, что Мёрдок с ума сошёл, если на полном серьёзе собирается послать его туда.

— Я думаю, ты отлично впишешься, — сказал Мэтт. Машинально, Фрэнк потянулся к пистолету. Он не то что не услышал — не увидел, в какой момент Мёрдок оказался рядом, словно тот материализовался прямо из воздуха или из темноты переулка, из которого Фрэнк наблюдал за входом в бар.

— Ты же не ждёшь, что я туда попрусь, — мрачно пробормотал Фрэнк тоном «Я туда не попрусь». Мёрдок коротко рассмеялся своим этим пиздец бесящим смешком.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Но это было бы забавно. 

Мэтт облокотился на трость и почти завалился на бок, будто он был Чарли Чаплином, готовящимся сделать какой-нибудь смешной гэг: у нормального человека равновесия бы не хватило удержаться в такой позе. Фрэнку уже давно пора бы перестать сравнивать Мёрдока с нормальными людьми.

— Нет, — повторил он. — Иди с заднего хода. Там есть мои люди, тебя пропустят. Просто наведи там шороху. Ты это умеешь.

— Там полно гражданских, — ответил Фрэнк, как если бы Мёрдока это могло хоть сколько-то волновать. Ну, он должен понимать, что Фрэнк не будет палить по левым людям.

— Тут толкают дурь, если тебе от этого станет легче. 

Фрэнку не было от этого легче. Особенно ему не было от этого легче, учитывая, что буквально в трёх улицах отсюда был участок. Не то чтобы Фрэнк верил в непродажных копов: они могли хотя бы сделать вид, что замечают здание, на котором почти что написано неоновыми буквами «Тут хмурый». 

Ещё Фрэнку не нравилась мысль о том, что вот он откроет пальбу и на неё тут же слетятся с десяток машин с сиренами. Фрэнк бы решил, что Мёрдок пытается его подставить, но если бы Мёрдок пытался его подставить, он бы выбрал способ поизящнее. Они всё равно могли бы прийти сюда, когда тут никого нет — или найти этого бывшего дружка Мёрдока в другом месте.

— Могли бы, — подтвердил Мэтт, когда Фрэнк озвучил эти мысли (он даже не стал отрицать версию о том, что это его дружок). — Но какое в этом веселье?

Фрэнк обернулся, чтобы назвать Мэтта ёбнутым (в очередной раз сообщить ему, что он ёбнутый — как будто Мёрдок этого не знает), но того уже и след простыл: он исчез так же бесшумно, как и появился. Самой плохой новостью во всём этом было то, что теперь Фрэнка это не так уж сильно и беспокоило, он просто смирился. Сказать по правде, Фрэнк бы даже вздохнул с облегчением, если бы узнал, что Мёрдок — это какая-нибудь реинкарнация Люцифера на земле, это так много бы объяснило. Но нет, Мёрдок — просто очень изворотливый мудак, это похуже сатаны. 

Фрэнк подождал ещё минут пять — то ли стратегически, то ли просто чтобы убедиться, что больше ничего не произойдёт, — и медленно двинулся в обход. С задней стороны здание выглядело куда более обшарпанным, и ещё там не было хипстеров, что уже отлично. Стоял только какой-то амбал с сигаретой в зубах и, судя по звукам, игрался в Animal Crossing на мобильнике (Лизе нравилась эта игра). Спустя буквально пару мгновений после того, как Фрэнк появился, амбалу пришла СМСка, и он поспешил зайти внутрь. Дверь осталась чуть приоткрыта. 

Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул, достал пушку и двинулся вперёд. Он этого не видел и не чувствовал, но был уверен, что Мёрдок где-то совсем рядом, следует за ним сквозь темноту. Фрэнк знал: он тут отвлекал на себя мелких сошек, чтобы Мёрдок мог завалить главного босса. Он решил не думать о том, кто из тех, в кого он стреляет, правда работают на плохого парня, а кто просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. Но вообще-то Фрэнк уже давно решил об этом не думать.

Наверное, это делало плохим парнем и его тоже.

Этажей в здании было два: нижний был почти полностью отведён под клубную зону, но туда Фрэнк не сунулся. Он быстро нашёл лестницу наверх; по дороге ему попалась парочка охранников в чёрных костюмах, но Фрэнк продырявливал им бошки прежде, чем они успевали достать оружие. Скрытая глушителем пуля мягко входила в чужой лоб и выходила наружу уже с брызгами крови и ошмётками мозгов, от которых эти стены уже вряд ли отмоют. По крайней мере, Фрэнк мог убить их быстро. 

Он толкнул ведущую на лестницу дверь, и на него тут же посыпался сраный град пуль: одна едва не зацепила плечо, но Фрэнк вовремя подался назад, и она лишь едва царапнула кожу. Скорее неприятно, чем больно. В рейтинге Фрэнка бумажный порез стоял выше — но, может, дело в его извращённом понятии о боли. 

Там было двое, может, трое людей — Фрэнк не успел разглядеть. Как только он отступил, выстрелы затихли: они не пытались спускаться за ним, ждали, пока он высунется снова, чтобы не рисковать выгодной позицией. Лестница не была высокой, но они успеют превратить Фрэнка в решето до того, как он сделает хотя бы пару шагов. 

Фрэнк вдохнул — в помещении было жарко, будто летом в жару, и пахло этим отвратительным клубничным паром, которым набивают электронные сигареты — и прислушался, но смог различить только биты доносящейся из-за стены музыки. Она, видимо, и скрыла звуки выстрелов, потому что не было похоже, что кто-то в зале устраивает панику. Фрэнк невольно подумал, как всё это сейчас слышит Мёрдок — и не успел он додумать эту мысль хотя бы до половины, как из-за двери послышался глухой звук удара и два коротких выстрела. Фрэнк тут же сунулся внутрь, но всё уже закончилось: все трое стрелков были мертвы. Один всё ещё булькал льющейся из горла кровью, пытаясь закрыть рану рукой, но было уже поздно: ещё пара секунд — и его тело медленно сползло по стене, пару раз дёрнулось и всё. Мёрдок стоял над ним всё это время и, ну, он не смотрел, но он определённо слушал.

Фрэнк знал, что это Мёрдок, потому что, наверное, никто больше в Адской кухне, а может, и во всём городе, не будет покупать эти тупые красные костюмы и носить их с тупыми красными галстуками. 

— Ебать, — выдал Фрэнк почти восторженно. Возможно, это была самая смешная вещь, которую он когда-либо видел в жизни. Потому что да, это определённо был Мёрдок, но на нём была маска какого-то японского демона или типа того, Фрэнк готов был поклясться, _того же цвета_ , что и костюм. И тот факт, что без маски Мёрдок был больше похож на демона, чем сейчас, веселил Фрэнка просто до безумия, потому что сейчас Мёрдок был похож на долбоёба. Фрэнк не сразу поймал себя на том, что на полном серьёзе смеётся, и, кажется, это был первый раз за очень-очень долгое время.

— Нет, правда, — сказал он, наконец. — Что это за дерьмо? 

Впрочем, казалось, что Мёрдока эта ситуация совершенно не смущала. Скорее всего, он знал, как тупо выглядит со стороны. Фрэнк, по крайней мере, смутно на это надеялся, иначе это как-то совсем жалко.

— Это знак, — ответил Мёрдок невозмутимо. — Не волнуйся. Это не для тебя.

Что-то в словах Мёрдока заставило Фрэнка нахмуриться. Мёрдок снова говорил словно слегка не с ним.

Они двинулись дальше на второй этаж: Фрэнк шёл первым, Мёрдок — где-то за его спиной, и теперь Фрэнк отчётливо ощущал его присутствие. Наверное, здесь стояла звукоизоляция, потому что звуки музыки оборвались, стоило им только закрыть дверь на лестницу. 

Фрэнку всё это дерьмо не очень нравилось: было тихо, слишком тихо для места, где все знают, что их атакуют.

— Налево, — сказал Мёрдок в какой-то момент, когда узкий коридор разошёлся. Вскоре они упёрлись в дверь с двойными створками, и, прежде чем Фрэнк успел придумать, что делать дальше, Мёрдок толкнул дверь ногой.

Фрэнк ждал, что сейчас его просто расстреляют, но этого не произошло. Внутри их ждали. Человек десять — большая часть из них была одета в чёрное, их лица скрывали маски. Фрэнк таких в кино видел: это были сраные ниндзя. 

В самом дальнем углу комнаты стояли ещё двое: мужчина в строгом костюме, может, владелец клуба, и пожилая китаянка. Как только Мёрдок показался в проёме, китаянка что-то ему сказала: Фрэнк, разумеется, ни слова не разобрал, но, судя по тону, это вряд ли было «Доброй ночи, как хорошо, что ты зашёл». Мёрдок что-то ей ответил, тоже, наверное, на китайском, а потом сорвался с места, одновременно со сраными ниндзя, и в этот момент Фрэнк перестал думать и начал убивать. 

Фрэнк был на войне. Он видел много дерьма, больше, чем положено одному человеку. Он видел, как люди умирают с кишками наружу. Иногда он был тем, кто эти кишки выпускал. Он видел, как солдаты подрываются на минах, и там, где был солдат, оставалась красная клякса. Но Фрэнк никогда, никогда не думал, что ему придётся сражаться с ниндзя. Это дерьмо из мультиков Диснея, ну, если бы в мультиках Диснея показывали бы всё так, как это происходит на самом деле.

Ниндзя не очень хорошо ладят с пушками, быстро обнаружил Фрэнк. Не то чтобы сражаться с ними было легко. Кажется, его даже задели несколько раз, Фрэнк в тот момент не мог бы сказать наверняка, потому что адреналин полностью вытолкнул из него способность чувствовать боль. То и дело он краем глаза замечал красное пятно, маячащее на самой периферии зрения, но в какой-то момент от перестал отличать Мёрдока от крови, которую он выпускал из чужих тел. Фрэнку правда казалось, что этот бой шёл несколько часов, хотя в реальности не могло пройти больше пары минут: время идёт совсем иначе в такие моменты. Это было странно, не слышать вокруг себя звуков выстрелов и свиста пуль — кроме тех, что исходили от него то и дело. Всё закончилось в тот момент, когда Мёрдок всадил старухе лезвие в грудь.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, — прохрипела она, на этот раз на английском.

— Это так грустно, Алекса, — ответил Мёрдок. — Врубай «Деспасито». 

Он протолкнул лезвие глубже, и что-то внутри китаянки (Фрэнк только в этот момент обратил внимание на то, что она какая-то сухонькая и прочти хрупкая) негромко хрустнуло, и её тело мягко осело в руках Мэтта. Она не упала на пол до тех пор, пока, с отвратительно чавкающим звуком, Мёрдок не вытащил из неё лезвие. 

Только тогда Фрэнк осмотрелся: они стояли в комнате, полной трупов. На стенах, на ковре, на мебели — везде была их кровь, будто они попали в декорации плохого хоррора. На мгновение Фрэнк задумался, какого чёрта он вообще здесь забыл. Потом он вспомнил.

— С каких пор ты бабок убиваешь? — без интереса в голосе спросил он. Впервые, ему не хотелось молчать. Разило кровищей и дохлыми людьми.

— Она ещё не мертва, — вдруг сказал Мёрдок. Фрэнк окинул китаянку долгим взглядом: он, может, в жизни не держал в руках меч, но китаянка выглядела вполне себе мёртвой. Мёрдок снял с себя маску и, отбросив её себе под ноги, порылся во внутреннем кармане. 

— Подержи, — сказал он. Мёрдок протягивал ему чёрный мешок — даже не для трупов, а для мусора, пачку таких в ближайшем супермаркете можно было купить. Фрэнк взял мешок скорее машинально и так же машинально его расправил: за полиэтиленовым шуршанием он едва не упустил мягкий, мокрый звук, что-то вроде «чопм!». Когда Фрэнк поднял взгляд, голова китаянки уже была отдельно от тела, и вот это уже было реально ёбнутое дерьмо. 

— Какого. Хрена, — то ли спросил, то ли сообщил Фрэнк. Мэтт невозмутимо вытер лезвие о платье китаянки, взял её голову за уже слегка растрепавшийся пучок и бросил её в мешок. Фрэнк едва не выронил его вместе с головой, но вовремя успел сжать пальцы. 

— Ты не хочешь знать, — ответил Мёрдок. — Давай просто скажем, что так легко она бы не умерла.

— Что она, вампир? — спросил Фрэнк, и он сам не был уверен, насколько серьёзно это сейчас спрашивал.

— О нет, — Мэтт усмехнулся. — С вампирами иметь дело гораздо легче. 

Фрэнк не собирался это комментировать. Если бы он начал комментировать такое, это бы означало, что он двинулся, а Фрэнку слишком нравилось, что из них двоих он тут самый адекватный, чтобы позволить этому произойти. 

Мёрдок отобрал у Фрэнка мешок и завязал его в узел. Теперь в своём этом костюме он был похож на какую-то очень мрачную, очень извращённую версию Санты из какого-нибудь фильма категории В. Кажется, Мёрдок был намерен закинуть мешок себе на плечо, когда дверь открылась и в ней показалась физиономия амбала, которого Фрэнка видел у чёрного хода парой десятков минут ранее.

— Бля, — заключил он, коротко осматривая комнату. — Ну, мне, это, звони… — амбал не договорил, его перебил запущенный в него кинжал. Лезвие с едва уловимым свистом рассекло воздух и вонзилось в чужой лоб почти до половины. Кажется, первые несколько мгновений амбал был ещё жив и очень, крайне растерян: он открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и так и упал лицом вниз — его голова соскользнула вниз дальше по поверхности кинжала (по крайней мере, Фрэнку показалось, что это что-то вроде кинжала: это было оружие ниндзя, а Фрэнк ничерта не смыслил в ниндзя). 

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня за это хуесосить, — негромко сказал Мёрдок, подбирая с пола маску, безошибочно определив её местоположение. Фрэнк окинул амбала придирчивым взглядом. Из его головы по полу растеклась лужица крови, а прямо на лысине была уродливая расплывшаяся татуха с какими-то псевдо-скандинавскими символами. 

— Нет, — коротко заключил он.

— Отлично. Пойдём. 

И они ушли; вылезли через пожарную лестницу, если быть точнее. Спустя всего пару минут после этого послышались первые полицейские сирены, словно копы только и дожидались, пока они уйдут, чтобы появиться. Впрочем, Фрэнк не сильно удивится, если узнает, что так оно и есть. Он ещё когда сам работал в полиции был уверен, что у Мёрдока даже в самом сраном участке есть свой человек. Сейчас Фрэнку только имён не хватает, к сожалению, Мёрдок слишком умён, чтобы хотя бы намекнуть.

Вообще-то, Фрэнку стоило уйти сразу: он сделал, что от него требовалось, ему оставалось только вернуться в свою конуру и ждать, пока его позовут в следующий раз. Но когда Мёрдок полез на крышу соседнего здания, Фрэнк, не задумываясь, полез следом и, так же не задумываясь, остался наблюдать за тем, как здание клуба окружают копы, а обдолбанные хипстеры разбегаются от них во все стороны, как тараканы на свету. Обкурятся своим синтипопом и в жопу ебутся. 

Спрашивать, какого чёрта это было, Фрэнк не станет. Во-первых, ему не очень хотелось глубже залезать в дела Мёрдока. Во-вторых и в-основных, ну, он бы и не ответил. Хотя Фрэнк смутно подозревал, что это была какая-то демонстрация силы: поэтому Мёрдок хотел завалить ту китайскую бабу в людном месте, чтобы показать, что он может. Кем именно она была, Фрэнк понятия не имел, и то почти атрофировавшееся чувство, которое было у него за инстинкт самосохранения, говорило, что оно и к лучшему.

Голова в мешке так и осталась валяться на крыше, словно Мёрдок вдруг потерял к ней всякий интерес. 

Снег, валивший с неба пару недель назад, уже успел окончательно растаять, но было всё ещё холодно и дерьмово. Рассвести не успело, из света — в основном красные отблески полицейских мигалок, ну и огоньки из самого клуба. Жилых домов тут не было, а фонарей либо не поставили, либо их перебили. С их крыши на всё это открывался прекрасный вид. Мёрдок стоял на самом её краю, на бордюре, отделяющем относительную безопасность от долгого, болезненного и, скорее всего, смертельного падения. Его, впрочем, это не особенно волновало. Фрэнку начало было казаться, что Мёрдок и вовсе забыл о его существовании, но тот вдруг резко развернулся. Так резко, что Фрэнк был уверен, что вот сейчас он точно сорвётся, и, машинально, его рука дёрнулась, чтобы поймать. Мёрдок, разумеется, удержал равновесие — и, разумеется, этот незаконченный жест от него не скрылся.

— Забавно, — усмехнулся Мэтт. Он шагнул вперёд и мягко приземлился в паре шагов от Фрэнка. — Думал, ты так делаешь, только когда пытаешься меня убить.

— Да, ну, — Фрэнк не стал спорить, — ты мне должен. 

— Я помню, что мы друг другу должны, — ненавязчиво поправил Мэтт. Он подошёл ближе, слегка склонил голову на бок и вдруг сказал:

— На тебе кровь.

Фрэнк был об этом в курсе. Он уверен, что на нём сейчас очень много крови. И чужой, и своей. Сейчас, когда опасность начинала выветриваться из его тела, на её место вернулась боль от ран: Фрэнк мог точно сказать, что это ничего серьёзного, иначе бы он почувствовал. Мёрдок, кстати, тоже был в крови, но на его костюме она была не так заметна, почти сливалась по цвету. Так вот в чём фишка.

— Я тебе кого-нибудь вызову, — сказал Мёрдок. Они оба знали, что, ну, Фрэнк не может просто взять и прийти в больницу. То есть он может, но только если очень хочет прямо оттуда сдаться своим бывшим коллегам.

— Я справлюсь, — отмахнулся Фрэнк. Частично потому, что он и правда мог справиться сам, но ещё ему не хотелось быть должным Мёрдоку хотя бы немного сильнее, чем сейчас. 

Мэтт молчал с пару секунд, а потом ни с того ни с сего вдруг положил ладонь на шею Фрэнка, туда, где под уже начавшей застывать кровью был мелкий, но неприятно саднящий порез, который хрен знает, в какой момент появился — и туда, где можно было почувствовать пульс. И, странно, но Фрэнк ничего с этим не сделал: он просто замер, даже не пытаясь скинуть с себя чужую ладонь. Почему-то это было похоже на один из тех разов, когда лезвие меча Мёрдока точно так же было у его горла.

— Я кого-нибудь вызову, — негромко, но очень настойчиво повторил он. Фрэнк вдруг понял, только в этот самый момент, что на Мёрдоке не было очков. 

Не то чтобы Фрэнк когда-либо задумывался о том, какие у Мёрдока под этими его тёмными линзами глаза, но если бы он задумался, то определённо представил бы себе что-то совершенно другое. Может, что-нибудь красное или хотя бы жёлтое, и обязательно с вертикальным зрачком — ну, нет, на самом деле. 

Глаза у Мёрдока были голубые и очень холодные. В какой-нибудь книжке для дам за сорок этот цвет сравнили бы с цветом льда на озере, ну или, может быть, с утренним воздухом, или ещё какой романтичной поеботой. Фрэнк первым делом подумал про запотевшее бутылочное стекло. Казалось, будто Мэтт смотрит куда-то чуть в сторону, но на самом деле, он, конечно, ни на что не смотрел. Из-за этого он выглядел так, будто о чём-то очень крепко задумался и потерял связь с реальностью — последнее не было так уж далеко от правды. 

А вот руки у него были тёплыми. Может, это его грела кровь его врагов — хотя вот Фрэнку такое не помогало. 

Ладонь Мёрдока лежала так, что сердцебиение Фрэнка ударялось о его пальцы. Они стояли, не двигаясь, может, пару секунд или пару минут.

— Ууу, Фрэнк, — сказал он вдруг, мерзко улыбнувшись, — пульс-то у тебя зашкаливает.

— Пошёл на хуй, — ответил Фрэнк, скидывая с себя чужую руку. В этот момент он был искренне благодарен Мёрдоку за то, что тот напомнил, что вообще-то он Фрэнка пиздец бесит.

— Как скажешь, — Мёрдок деланно поднял руки и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл прочь к выходу с крыши. Фрэнк смутно надеялся, что всё-таки на хуй, но скорее всего — в свой дорогущий офис. Чёрный мешок Мёрдок прихватил с собой.

—

Иронично немного, но с тех пор как Фрэнк стал работать на Мёрдока, у него стало образовываться гораздо больше свободного времени, чем когда он пахал в участке. Особенно это иронично с учётом, что сейчас это скорее плохо, чем хорошо. 

Вскоре после того, как Фрэнк вернулся в квартиру (к тому моменту уже начало светать), в дверной звонок позвонили. Это был тот врач, которого обещал ему Мёрдок, мужчина средних лет с залысинами и неприметной внешностью. Он молча осмотрел Фрэнка, зашил ему раны и так же молча ушёл. Отличный парень. 

После этого наступило затишье.

Когда Фрэнк не скакал по крышам, отстреливая плохих парней, делать ему было особо нечего. Он мог, технически, выйти из квартиры, но только после наступления темноты, и только если ему очень сильно хотелось рискнуть своей задницей. Его рожу по всем каналам крутили пару недель назад, и Фрэнку как-то не хотелось, чтобы та милейшая эмигрантка из Мексики, которая держит табачку за углом, вдруг его узнала. Поэтому Фрэнк старался не выходить без крайней необходимости. Крайняя необходимость включала в себя закончившиеся сигареты и неконтролируемое желание пожрать фастфуда, но в целом Фрэнк старался не высовываться. 

Наблюдать за Лизой Фрэнк больше не ездил: в последний раз он заметил, что у школы было как-то слишком много машин. Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы его кто-то заметил, иначе всему был бы пиздец. Кажется, он видел, как к школе подъезжает машина Марии, но не успел разглядеть точно.

В квартире, которая, кстати, куда больше подошла бы какому-нибудь очень богатому хипстеру, был плазменный телек, и Фрэнк даже включил его пару раз. Там крутили новости и тупые ситкомы с закадровым смехом — Фрэнк был уверен, что таких уже не снимают. Из всех каналов волны раздражения не вызывал только тот, где целыми днями крутили документалки: там мужик с акцентом британского аристократа сутками затирал про размножение акул, эволюцию полевых мышек и всякую такую фигню. Иногда Фрэнк так и вырубался под звуки его голоса. 

Когда Фрэнк осматривал квартиру на предмет жучков (Фрэнк нашёл их и демонстративно не стал их трогать), на столике в спальне он обнаружил этот плоский ноутбук от Эппл. Фрэнк не слишком хорошо разбирался в этом навороченном дерьме, но он знал, что такая штука много стоит и быстро ломается. Выход в интернет там был только через ТОР: Фрэнк никогда не пользовался им раньше, как-то не было особой необходимости, этим всегда занимались другие ребятки в отделе, но он быстро разобрался что к чему. Фрэнк очень быстро обнаружил, что в даркнете полно веток для любителей ряженых ублюдков, и у Паучихи тоже такая была. Сейчас там было сплошное нытьё о том, что что-то её давно не видно, кто-то даже спекулировал, что она откинулась где-то по-тихому. Фрэнк решил приглядывать за этими ребятами: он здраво рассудил, что, если какой-нибудь психованный фанат вдруг заметит Паучиху, об этом тут же узнает весь интернет. Это гораздо удобнее, чем пытаться высматривать её самостоятельно.

(Ещё там была целая ветка, в которой фанаты Паучихи обсуждали, какой Фрэнк мудак. Фрэнк давно так не смеялся.) 

Кроме этого, Фрэнк нашёл страничку Лизы в Фейсбуке — серьёзно, как рано у детишек сейчас появляются соцсети? Почему-то, когда Фрэнк её просматривал, он чувствовал себя ещё более паршиво, чем когда следил за Лизой у школы. В основном там были какие-то репосты, иногда фотографии Лизы, Лизы с подружками, Лизы с мамой. На самой последней фотографии Лиза была с щенком золотистого ретривера в руках («Поздоровайтесь с Бекки!» — было подписано в посте). Мария давно не разрешала Лизе завести собаку, вроде как слишком много ответственности, кто будет с ней гулять, и вообще, в доме мало места, может, ты хочешь кого-нибудь поменьше, например, рыбок? Фрэнк знал, почему именно Мария передумала. 

Фотографий, на которых с Лизой был бы он сам, Фрэнк не нашёл. Он не знал, удалила ли их Лиза или, может, таких просто не было — Фрэнк не мог точно вспомнить. Может, так даже было и лучше.

Впрочем, Фрэнк старался особенно не углубляться в личные дела. Он сомневался, конечно, что у Мёрдока есть специальный человек, который только и делает, что следит за его историей в браузере, но не то чтобы это было совершенно невозможно. И Фрэнк не хотел ни на мгновение забываться, всегда нужно было помнить: здесь нет совершенно ничего его. Это всё только часть сделки.

Легче было первые пару дней после заданий. Тогда Фрэнку в принципе не хотелось делать ничего, кроме как просто лежать и зализывать раны. Но когда раны уже не беспокоили, становилось просто скучно.

В новостях говорили про бойню в том ночном клубе. Странно, его имя даже ни разу не упомянули, списывали всё на разборки местных шаек. Фрэнк был уверен, что без вмешательства Мёрдока тут не обошлось. Он явно вёл какую-то игру, куда более сложную, чем Фрэнку казалось на первый взгляд. 

Через пару дней в квартиру позвонили снова. Фрэнк получил сообщение с номера Мёрдока, что к нему кто-то придёт, но в сообщении ничего не было о том, кто и зачем, а спрашивать было практически бесполезно. Сквозь глазок Фрэнк смог разглядеть лицо знакомой ему девушки — это была та блондинка, которая встретила его в первый раз, когда он пришёл в офис Мэтта. Фрэнк не видел её с тех пор, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не почувствовал какую-то толику облегчения в этот момент. Он знал, как легко Мёрдок избавляется от тех, кто ему больше не нужен. 

Девушка принесла с собой сумку с целой кипой бумаг по его делу: до этого Мёрдок объяснял всё на словах, и что заставило его прислать настоящие бумажки, оставалось только гадать. Бумажек было много, часть из них была официальными отчётами, часть из них можно было достать, только если у тебя есть кто-то в полиции. Были ещё какие-то заметки о том, на кого можно нажать и кому можно дать денег — судя по стилю письма, написаны они были Мёрдоком. Ну, или, может, надиктованы, Фрэнк не знал, как у него это работает. Каждый тип бумаг был отсортирован по своей папке, и вот к этому уже явно Мёрдок не имел никакого отношения.

— Может, кофе или типа того? — спросил Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как девушка раскладывает папки на журнальном столике. 

— Нет, спасибо, — она вежливо улыбнулась. — Мистер Мёрдок просил вас начать с этого документа, там…

— Как тебя зовут? — вдруг перебил её Фрэнк. До него на полном серьёзе только что дошло задать этот вопрос. Кажется, девушка даже немного растерялась. — Это же не секретная информация? Или тебе положено кодовое погонялово, типа…

— Карен, — сказала она. — Можно просто Карен.

Фрэнк не мог быть до конца уверенным, что это настоящее имя, но он решил не вникать. Карен оказалась очень милой девушкой, ну, из тех, кто печёт печенье для своих соседей и относит старую одежду на переработку. Фрэнку хотелось бы думать, что она просто не понимает, на кого работает на самом деле, но по её словам и по её поведению было ясно, что она прекрасно осознаёт, с кем имеет дело.

Они разбирались в бумагах пару часов. Затем Карен собрала их обратно в сумку: видимо, Мёрдок их Фрэнку не доверял. Когда она уже стояла в прихожей, надевая лёгкое пальто светло-кофейного цвета, Фрэнк вдруг спросил:

— Я могу задать тебе вопрос? 

Фрэнк не был из тех, кто задаёт вопросы. Во-первых, часто это могло стать для другого человека поводом попиздеть. Ну и, во-вторых, это значило, что вопросы можно задавать и ему тоже. Но это он должен был знать (впрочем, Фрэнк бы не сильно расстроился, если бы Карен не стала отвечать; он бы понял). 

— Думаю, да, — немного помявшись, ответила Карен. Фрэнк помолчал с пару мгновений, разглядывая черты её лица, словно заранее пытаясь понять, что она скажет ему дальше. У Карен было лицо прилежной девочки, но, эй, в тихом омуте.

— Почему ты с ним работаешь?

Карен вдруг улыбнулась. Немного виновато, немного понимающе. Может быть, Фрэнк был не первым, кто у неё это спрашивает. Скорее всего он был не первым.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, — что вы думаете. Мистер Мёрдок — плохой человек. Я знаю, что он делает с людьми. Но в этом городе лучше быть на его стороне, чем против него.

Она больше ничего не сказала и молча ушла, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

—

Когда Фрэнк не выслеживал по интернету слухи о Паучихе, он в основном тренировался, ну, настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно в этой квартире. Но когда ты идёшь на пятисотое отжимание от пола, тебе можно не думать о всяком дерьме, а это всегда отлично. Ещё Фрэнк снова начал готовить; когда-то у него это отлично получалось, но из-за работы в полиции времени не то что на готовку, на сон не оставалось, так что многому приходилось учиться заново. Это тоже здорово помогало скоротать время: от Мёрдока никаких вестей не было уже пятый день. 

Теперь до наступления темноты Фрэнк на улицу не выходил, только если ну совсем уж надо. По ночам он выбирался на крыши и выслеживал Паучиху, словно надеясь, что она сама к нему придёт. Но она всё не появлялась. Возможно, Стейси-старший что-то об этом и знал, но прямо сейчас Фрэнк достать его не мог. Но он умел быть терпеливым, когда это было нужно; он знал, что ему просто надо подождать. Она появится. Она обязательно появится. 

Фрэнк умел быть терпеливым, когда это было нужно — иначе бы он уже что-нибудь наебнул в этой чёртовой квартире. Вместо этого, он тушил себе овощи. 

На заднем плане приглушённо работал телевизор: он выступал в качестве фонового шума. В какой-то момент вечная тишина начала давить. В этом доме были довольно толстые стены, и не то чтобы престарелые соседи каждый день устраивали вечеринки со стриптизершами в тортах. Когда окна были открыты, с улиц доносились обрывки чужих разговоров и звуки машин. Относительно громко становилось только ночью, когда у подъезда собиралась молодёжь, но и тех быстро разгоняли. От голоса британского мужика из передач про животных Фрэнка клонило ко сну, так что вместо него работал локальный новостной канал. 

Фрэнк не очень-то обращал внимание на то, что говорила эта женщина по ту сторону экрана (что-нибудь про президента, скорее всего) — если честно, овощи волновали его куда сильнее: на этот раз они даже выглядели съедобно. Фрэнк пожалел, что Марии нет рядом, она бы точно оценила — но Марии нет рядом. Фрэнку пришлось срочно одёрнуть себя от этих мыслей. Овощи были уже почти готовы, когда краем уха Фрэнк поймал знакомое название из телевизора; ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, откуда он его знает. Потом Фрэнк вспомнил: это было название школы, в которую ходит Лиза.

Медленно, Фрэнк взял со стола пульт и прибавил громкости: голос дикторши резко стал из едва уловимого почти отвлекающе громким.

— … продолжает поиски. Напоминаем, что в последний раз Эвана Филлипса видели выходящим из школы… — Фрэнк не слушал дальше.

Он вглядывался в лицо этого парня, Эвана: рыжие непослушные волосы, беспорядочные веснушки, светлые глаза. Фотография, наверное, была сделана в школе, ну, когда всех детишек из класса выгоняют во двор, чтобы фотограф сделал снимок на память: Эван был в белой рубашке и неправильно завязанном галстуке. Эту рубашку он, скорее всего, надевал до этого только на свадьбы родственников — или их похороны. 

Этот парень, Эван, был тем, кто докапывался до Лизы. Это было единственной причиной, по которой Фрэнк запомнил его так хорошо. 

Дикторша продолжала что-то говорить, но для Фрэнка сейчас она звучала так же приглушённо, как парой мгновений назад, когда телевизор едва шептал. У Фрэнка в голове, пока он пялился в лицо мальчишки, была одна мысль. И с одной стороны, наверное, с чего бы? Это было бы глупо. Но с другой стороны, Фрэнк просто не верил в такие совпадения.

Сюжет про Эвана Филлипса закончился; новости ушли на рекламу, и теперь на всю квартиру громко играл джингл из рекламы стирального порошка. До Фрэнка не сразу дошло его выключить, какое-то время надоедливый припев ещё играл, а потом так и оборвался на полуслове. 

Несколько секунд Фрэнк так и стоял на одном месте. Овощи в глубокой сковородке агрессивно кипели: Фрэнк забыл убавить огонь. Он понял, что пора бы это сделать, только когда они начали бурлить совсем громко. Кажется, до этого момента прошло минут пять.

Фрэнк открыл ноутбук и быстро просмотрел новости за последние пару дней, с тех пор, как о пропаже мальчишки объявили в полицию: никаких свидетелей, никаких зацепок. Он просто исчез, даже записей на наружных камерах не оставил. Медленно, почти не задумываясь, Фрэнк потянулся к мобильнику. Это был второй раз, когда он звонил Мёрдоку; кажется, они договаривались общаться только по СМС, но Фрэнк об этом не думал. Долгое время в трубке висели гудки.

— Да? — наконец раздалось по ту сторону. — Я думал, мы обсуждали, что…

— Эван Филлипс, — только и сказал Фрэнк. Какое-то время Мёрдок молчал, были слышны только какие-то невнятные шумы.

— А, — ответил он наконец. — Вспомнил, это тот, который…

Фрэнк тут же сбросил звонок. Это было всё, что ему вообще нужно было услышать. 

Ещё даже не успело толком стемнеть. Солнце только начинало садиться за горизонт, и небо расчертило двумя полосами: холодной и тёмной сверху, там, докуда уже не дотягивались солнечные лучи; и тёплым малиновым внизу. Облаков почти не было. Фрэнку не стоило высовываться в такое время: он отлично понимал это какой-то частью сознания, но другой частью предпочитал это игнорировать. 

В офисе было куда больше людей, чем обычно: когда Фрэнк ворвался внутрь, некоторые из них замирали, глядя ему вслед. Возможно, кто-то из них не был на зарплате у Мёрдока, возможно, это были просто клиенты. Охрана, впрочем, Фрэнка остановить даже не попыталась. 

На верхнем этаже Фрэнк чуть было не столкнулся с Карен: она выглядела немного испуганно, но уж точно не была удивлена его появлению. Когда Фрэнк быстрым шагом прошёл мимо её стола, Карен поднялась с места и открыла рот, но так ничего и не сказала. 

Удивительно даже, как почти за сорок минут пути гнев не то что не утих — только стал сильнее. Фрэнк, едва зайдя в кабинет, увидел Мёрдока, стоящего напротив окна в белом-белом искусственном свете, и у него в голове будто что-то перемкнуло. 

— Знаешь, Фрэнк, — начал было Мёрдок своим этим почти покровительственным тоном, — нам с тобой нужно серьёзно поговорить…

О чём там Мёрдок собирался с ним говорить, Фрэнк не знал и знать не хотел. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы пересечь почти стерильно белое пространство и оказаться рядом. Схватив Мёрдока за ворот, Фрэнк без особого труда поднял его над полом и впечатал спиной прямо в панорамное окно. Он слышал, как в этот момент вместе с недосказанными словами из лёгких Мёрдока выбивает воздух. 

Стекло даже не треснуло. Фрэнк пока не проверял, но был уверен, что оно запросто может и выстрел выдержать.

И тут вот какая штука: обычно, когда ты хватаешь кого-нибудь вот так, они машинально хватаются за твою руку. Чтобы не дать себя задушить, конечно, но ещё в попытке не упасть, если стекло всё-таки треснет под их весом. Это совершенно нормальная человеческая реакция, не они это делают — это делают инстинкты. 

Мёрдок даже не дёрнулся; его руки так и остались болтаться, как у тряпичной куклы.

— Какого чёрта ты сделал? — прорычал Фрэнк. Они сейчас были настолько близко друг к другу, что Фрэнк видел собственное отражение в линзах очков Мёрдока. Ещё он видел, как этот говнюк едва заметно, едва уловимо улыбался.

— Я сделал то, что хотел сделать ты, — ответил Мёрдок. Теперь, когда его глаза снова были спрятаны, очень сложно было не представлять на себе его взгляд. 

— Ты следил за моей дочерью, — сказал Фрэнк прежде, чем Мёрдок успел ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё, сжимая пальцы свободной руки так, что костяшки побелели. Мёрдок в ответ коротко усмехнулся — на этот раз даже не скрываясь. 

— А. Вот в чём дело, — он звучал будто слегка разочарованно, но как будто немного в духе «ну я так и думал». — Ты не оставил мне выбора, Фрэнк. Я за тебя волновался. Кто-нибудь мог тебя увидеть, вызвать копов… И потом, кто знает, что ты мог сделать с тем мальчиком… 

— Я бы ничего не сделал, — резко оборвал его Фрэнк.

— Да? — по лицу Мёрдока змеёй расползлась гадкая улыбка. — Хочешь сказать, тебе никогда не приходило в голову прибить пиздюка?

Кулак Фрэнка ударился о лицо Мёрдока с глухим мокрым звуком; его затылок коротко впечатался в стекло. Это был механически точный удар, никаких лишних движений; очки Мёрдока тут же треснули прямо у него на лице. Ещё что-то, скорее всего, треснуло у него в носу, и оттуда тут же густо брызнула кровь, заливая собой дорогую белую рубашку. 

Фрэнк ни на мгновение не сомневался: Мёрдок знал, что сейчас получит. Он мог бы попытаться высвободиться или остановить удар, но почему-то он предпочёл этого не делать. 

Вместо этого Мёрдок мгновенно рассмеялся; кровь залилась в его рот и окрасила зубы красным.

— Конечно приходило, — сказал Мёрдок. На его лице не было признаков боли, словно никакого удара и вовсе не было, хотя кровь так и продолжала литься. На правой линзе его очков теперь раскинулась паутина трещин; отражение Фрэнка в них теперь казалось изломанным. — Но это не потому что ты хороший человек, Фрэнк. Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это не так. Ты такой же, как я. Не волнуйся. Мальчишка в порядке. Его отпустят через пару дней…

— Мне плевать, — Фрэнк посильнее тряхнул Мёрдока, так, чтобы его затылок снова ударился о стекло, — мне плевать на мальчишку. Держись подальше от моей семьи. И я не такой, как ты.

Мёрдок усмехнулся. 

— Нет, — согласился он. Мёрдок замолчал на мгновение, кажется, чтобы сглотнуть текущую по задней стенке горла кровь. — Ты хуже меня. Я, по крайней мере, не боюсь признать, что…

И этого, кажется, было достаточно. 

На войне с Фрэнком такое часто случалось: разум уходил в отключку, и оставались только чистые эмоции. Эти эмоции в основном включали в себя гнев, а гнев рождался из желания выжить любой ценой. Потому что когда на тебя бежит мужик с калашом, а у тебя в руках нож, ты не можешь бояться и ты не можешь думать о том, чтобы убегать. Ты можешь только бить в ответ. 

Но сейчас вокруг Фрэнка не было поля боя и звуков взрывающихся бомб, свиста пуль и криков — был только Мэтт Мёрдок с ебалом в кровище и красной улыбкой. Но что-то в его словах, что-то в том, что он делал с Фрэнком прямо сейчас, было настолько же страшным. И этого было достаточно.

— Заткнись, — сказал Фрэнк и сделал то, что хотел сделать всё это время: он бросил Мёрдока на пол и ударил его ногой в живот. Это больно, Фрэнк точно знает. Потом Фрэнк ударил его снова, и ещё раз, и ещё. Фрэнк мог бы просто застрелить его, если бы хотел, но вместо этого он бил по рёбрам, пока рёбра не треснут под его кулаками. И может, Фрэнк что-то кричал Мёрдоку в этот момент; может, он делал это в абсолютной тишине. В любом случае, он не услышал бы звуков собственного голоса: он слышал только звуки ударов и собственное тяжёлое дыхание.

Мёрдок даже ни разу не попытался увернуться или ударить в ответ, будто он вдруг забыл, как это делается: он только закрывал голову и не издал ни звука, только изредка давился кровью. Как будто это было и не живое тело вовсе, а так, труп. Фрэнку должно было стать легче, когда он отошёл на два шага назад; костяшки пальцев неприятно ныли.

Фрэнк смотрел на Мёрдока, как тот лежал на полу, и по полу растекалась кровь. Тяжело, Мёрдок приподнялся на локтях, едва тут же снова чуть не упав мордой вниз, и сплюнул красную слюну. Его очки, совсем раскрошившиеся, валялись где-то рядом. Мёрдок тяжело и сбивчиво дышал; отсюда Фрэнк не видел его лица. Фрэнку должно было стать легче, но ему не стало. Он не знал, почему он думал, что станет. 

— Видишь, — негромко и очень спокойно сказал Мёрдок. Его голос звучал немного хрипло. — В этом твоя проблема, Фрэнк. 

Он встал на ноги. Медленно, не без труда, но Мёрдок встал на ноги, хотя Фрэнк даже не старался сдерживаться, а после таких его ударов обычно не встают. Фрэнк был уверен, что точно сломал ему пару рёбер, может, ещё что-нибудь. Мёрдок хлюпнул носом, втягивая кровь, но даже не попытался её вытереть: впрочем, крови было уже слишком много. 

Потом Мёрдок поправил галстук.

— Ты любишь думать, что ты лучше других, Фрэнк, — он поднял с пола сломанные очки — казалось, это движение должно было принести адскую боль, но Мёрдок даже не поморщился — и повертел их в руках. — Что все вокруг тебя ошибаются и только ты один знаешь, как правильно. Ты преследуешь какие-то высшие благие цели, но правда в том, что всё, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь ради самого себя. 

Мёрдок отбросил очки в сторону. Его лицо было в крови и синяках, которые заживут далеко не сразу, но именно сейчас он был ещё меньше похож на живого человека, чем обычно, словно его тело — просто оболочка. Скорлупа. Ничего страшного, если она треснет. Даже в его движениях ничего не изменилось, только дыхание сбилось немного. 

Фрэнку стоило бы ударить его в последний раз и вырубить к херам, но вместо этого он наблюдал за тем, как Мёрдок медленно приближается и останавливается всего в шаге.

— Поэтому я тебя раздражаю. Потому что только я знаю: ты всего в одном плохом дне, чтобы стать мной, — Мёрдок улыбнулся. Кровь текла из его носа вниз к подбородку. Мёрдок облизал губы, как если бы на них на самом деле был вишнёвый сироп. 

— Мы с тобой нихуя не похожи, — почти прошептал Фрэнк. Дыхание отчего-то перехватило. Он всего на мгновение окинул Мёрдока взглядом, чтобы прикинуть, куда ему лучше засадить этот последний удар, и вдруг замер. 

— Ты, блядь, ёбаный психопат, — констатировал Фрэнк после очень долгой паузы, за время которой его мозг пытался осознать, что он сейчас видел. До Фрэнка даже не дошло перестать пялиться.

— Ты это сделал, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Мёрдок. У говнюка стоял.

Фрэнк не мог придумать, как бы отреагировать на это подобающим образом. Он решил, что не будет реагировать никак.

— Если я узнаю, что кто-то из твоих мудил крутится рядом с моей семьёй, — сказал Фрэнк, _наконец_ отводя взгляд (он всё время забывал, что Мёрдок понятия не имеет, куда Фрэнк на самом деле смотрит, — но точно догадывается), — я тебе шею сверну.

Фрэнк уже не стал дожидаться, что там Мёрдок ему на это скажет: гнев, так же стремительно, как и появился, исчез без следа, оставив за собой какое-то мутное, душное чувство. Какой-то отвратительный скользкий осадок — если бы у него был вкус, это был бы вкус кошачьего лотка, который бывает после похмелья поутру. Фрэнк поспешил уйти, обойдя лужу крови на полу. 

— Я тебе позвоню! — прилетело Фрэнку в спину. Прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась, он ещё успел услышать громкий хриплый смех, резко переходящий в такой же хриплый кашель.

Карен всё ещё сидела за столом. Вполне возможно, она даже слышала всё, что происходило в кабинете. Как только Фрэнк вышел, Карен резко вскочила с места и забежала в не успевшую закрыться дверь: она шепнула что-то вроде «О Боже», а потом звуки оборвались окончательно.

—

Фрэнк был бы вообще нихуя не удивлён, если бы у его дома уже был наряд полиции с сиренами и всем таким. К сожалению, он успел узнать Мёрдока достаточно хорошо, чтобы осознавать, что если бы что-то подобное могло повлиять на их сделку, Фрэнк бы даже до его офиса дойти не успел. Скорее всего, Мёрдок знал, что чем-то таким всё и закончится в тот момент, когда посылал своих людей шпионить за Лизой. Это достаточно сильно раздражало, потому что Фрэнку очень не нравилось, как легко Мёрдок его раз за разом считывает. 

Пока Фрэнк добирался до квартиры (к тому моменту успело окончательно стемнеть, но на улице ещё было достаточно людей), он особо не думал о том, что только что произошло: он был слишком занят тем, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Это было отлично, потому что Фрэнку очень не хотелось думать о том, что только что произошло. 

Но в жизни Фрэнка было очень мало такого хорошего, которое длилось бы дольше сорока минут. 

Первым, что Фрэнк заметил, когда открыл дверь, был несильный, но отчётливый запах сгоревшей еды. Плиту не выключил, подумал Фрэнк.

На кухне запах был ещё более сильным. Вода из кастрюли выпарилась, и овощи пригорели к почерневшему дну — Фрэнк перевернул кастрюлю, но овощи так и остались на месте. По крайней мере до него дошло взять что-то с толстым дном.

Фрэнк выключил плиту (от неё исходил жар). Он повертел кастрюлю в руках, открыл нижнюю дверцу шкафа под раковиной, там, где стояло мусорное ведро, и одним движением закинул туда кастрюлю. Она почти поместилась. 

После этого Фрэнк обошёл квартиру и открыл все окна, которые мог — запах палёных овощей тут же смешался с холодным ночным ветром, но пройдёт ещё несколько часов, прежде чем он выветрится окончательно. 

Только тогда Фрэнк обратил внимание на собственные руки: его пальцы были все в чужой уже засохшей крови. Он зашёл в ванную, чтобы смыть её с себя — зеркало там стояло прямо напротив двери, и стоило только Фрэнку включить свет, как он понял: не только руки. Его лицо всё было в мелких красных брызгах. Невольно, Фрэнк подумал, как сильно ему повезло, что он всё-таки умудрился ни на кого не напороться на обратном пути: в таком виде он бы точно не отмазался. И ещё он подумал, что ему, наверное, всё-таки стоит побриться. 

Фрэнк чуть было не облизал губы — кровь немного была и на них тоже, — но вовремя остановился, вспомнив, чья это кровь, будто кровь Мёрдока обладала какими-нибудь ядовитыми свойствами. Впрочем, не было никаких причин быть на сто процентов уверенным, что это не правда.

Сначала Фрэнк просто хотел умыться и даже включил кран, но потом будто решил, что этого недостаточно. Будто кровь въелась под кожу и влезла в поры и понадобится что-то посерьёзнее, чем один раз помыть руки, чтобы смыть её с себя. Может, святая вода, и то не факт.

Одежда Фрэнка тяжело упала ему под ноги; скорее всего, кое-где и она была в крови, но различить это было слишком сложно, и Фрэнк не стал всматриваться. Он включил горячую воду — возможно, слишком горячую — и ступил в неё. Фрэнк старался ни о чём не думать в этот момент.

На теле Фрэнка было много шрамов. На руках, на спине, на бёдрах — они покрывали его кожу, как покрывают поле боя оставшиеся от взрыва гранаты кратеры. Некоторые из этих шрамов и правда были от взрывов; в основном — от пуль, от лезвий ножа. Был ещё один, очень старый и уже едва заметный, с того раза, когда Фрэнк, ещё мальчишкой, упал на стекло. Стекло разрезало ногу, и было много крови. Сейчас этот шрам смотрелся почти невинно на фоне всех остальных. 

Очень быстро ванная заполнилась густым горячим паром — стекло над раковиной запотело и покрылось мелкими капельками влаги. Фрэнк стоял под струями горячей, почти обжигающей воды, будто старался вместе с кровью и потом смыть с себя ещё что-то незаметное, но куда более въедливое, а оно всё никак не смывалось. Это было до отвращения знакомое чувство. Это как когда ты сутками торчишь в самом центре горячей точки, по уши в грязи, в крови, в поту, а потом наконец добираешься до душа и просто торчишь там, пока подушечки пальцев не начнут морщиться. Ты пытаешься смыть с себя что-то, что не смывается водой. 

Ты это сделал. Фрэнк невольно вспомнил выражение лица, с которым Мёрдок это сказал. Это было даже не безразличие; это звучало так, будто он, в сущности, и не против. Сказал и облизал кровь.

— Бля, — едва слышно пробормотал Фрэнк, коротко утыкаясь лбом в ещё пока холодную плитку на стене; он почти не слышал собственного голоса за шумом воды. 

Он выключил кран, только когда от жары стало трудно дышать. Теперь вместо своего отражения Фрэнк видел в зеркале только смазанный силуэт, в котором с трудом читались цвета. Лиза, когда была поменьше, любила рисовать на запотевшем стекле всякие штуки: розочки там, человечков. Особенно она любила рисовать лица, корчащие какие-нибудь забавные рожицы. Потом, когда стекло высыхало, рисунки оставались на них едва заметными разводами, которые и не заметишь, если не будешь приглядываться. Сам не зная зачем, Фрэнк нарисовал на стекле две точки и скобку.

Прошло несколько мгновений, и от них вниз потянулись капли воды.

К тому времени как Фрэнк закончил, горелый запах окончательно выветрился. Теперь в квартире было прохладно — сейчас это ощущалось особенно сильно. Фрэнк не стал включать свет, но с улицы в комнату падали неясные огни. 

Фрэнк сел на диван. Снаружи доносились далёкие голоса, иногда проезжали машины по асфальту. Его дыхание всё ещё не восстановилось до конца. Фрэнк молча смотрел куда-то во тьму, в самый дальний угол комнаты, куда почти не проникал свет. Он подумал, что где-то там прямо сейчас вполне мог скрываться Мэтт Мёрдок. Прежде чем ощущение чужого присутствия ускользнуло, Фрэнк закрыл глаза — пока они не успели привыкнуть к темноте. 

Стоило только Фрэнку это сделать, как мгновенно, словно по неслышному щелчку пальцев, лицо Мёрдока снова возникло перед внутренним взором. С кровищей, с мерзкой улыбкой — но даже так оно выглядело как-то неправильно. Или, скорее, правильно, будто у Фрэнка просто не хватало фантазии, чтобы восстановить Мёрдока во всей его фальшивой нечеловечности. Было в этом что-то особенно ебанутое. Фрэнк мог бы — по крайней мере, ему нравилось так думать — остановиться в любой момент, просто прекратить об этом думать и больше никогда не вспоминать. Но это было чувство сродни тому, что бывает, когда стоишь на платформе в метро у самого края и какая-то часть тебя говорит: прыгай. Ты не прыгаешь, но и заткнуть этот голос тоже не можешь. 

Фрэнк мог бы остановиться в любой момент, но вместо этого он очень чётко представил себе, как хватает Мёрдока за волосы (тот даже не морщится — продолжает улыбаться) и ставит перед собой на колени. В этой долбанутой фантазии у Мёрдока был горячий рот, от слюны и от крови, но он и так уже достаточно сильно выглядит как человек, который набрал в рот хуёв. В реальности, конечно, ничего этого не было; Фрэнк просто сплюнул на ладонь и обхватил свой член пальцами. Его руки были жёсткими, и покрытыми мозолями, и совсем не похожими на то, как потенциально мог бы ощущаться рот Мёрдока. Фрэнку это не мешало; он только зажмурился посильнее и сжал свободной рукой полы полотенца — так, как он мог бы это сделать с чужими волосами. 

Всё кончилось до отвращения быстро: в одно мгновение Фрэнк представлял, как Мёрдок ему отсасывает, а в следующее он уже кончил. Это правда не должно было занять так мало времени.

Фрэнк вытер ладонь о полотенце. Сердцебиение звучало где-то на уровне горла; казалось, в этом звуке тонуло всё остальное. Когда Фрэнк открыл глаза, темнота в углу уже перестала быть такой густой. Там никого не было.

—

Когда в сеть вбросили первую фотографию, это было смазанное пятно из белого и чёрного. Половина комментариев была про то, что это плохой фотошоп. Потом за ней последовали другие; они были сделаны ночью, где-то на окраинах, разного качества. Кто-то говорил: она вернулась. Кто-то не верил, как будто им нужно было официальное подтверждение или вроде того.

Спустя два дня кто-то слил СМИ видео, снятое трясущейся рукой и на восемьдесят процентов состоящее из бликов фонарного света, мата и съёмок асфальта и только на двадцать процентов — из Женщины-Паука, прыгающей с одной крыши на другую. Этого Фрэнку было более чем достаточно. Он слишком долго ждал, пока она появится, выползет из той дыры, в которой пряталась всё это время — где бы это ни было. Фрэнк был готов. Он знал, что на этот раз всё будет совсем по-другому.

—

— Фрэнк, — Мёрдок улыбнулся, почти мягко, но всё так же мерзко. — Я уже начал волноваться, что ты не придёшь.

На этом лице всё ещё оставались следы ударов, но уже почти незаметные. Мёрдок точно был из тех, на ком всё заживает как на собаке — ничего удивительного. Фрэнк, к счастью, тоже был из таких. 

Мёрдок то ли предпочёл проигнорировать всё то, что произошло во время их последней встречи, то ли это на полном серьёзе не так уж сильно его волновало. Впрочем, Фрэнк заметил, Мёрдок имеет эту склонность не придавать значения вещам, от которых другие бы прихуели. Как обычно, он не знал, что из этого хуже. Фрэнк остановился напротив стола; Мёрдок сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, перед ним уже был бокал вина — красного, машинально заметил Фрэнк. Кажется, он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Фрэнк поспешил его перебить.

— Она вернулась, — негромко констатировал он. 

— Я в курсе, — слегка усмехнувшись, ответил Мёрдок. Скорее всего, он был в курсе ещё задолго до Фрэнка, но по какой-то причине решил об этом не сообщать. Фрэнк мог бы придумать таких причин с десяток, если бы ему не было так наплевать. — Мои люди засекли её недавно. Она скрывается, но на неё несложно выйти. Мы можем отправиться за ней, как только ты закончишь с…

— Нет, — коротко прервал его Фрэнк. Мёрдок, кажется, даже растерялся на мгновение; настолько, что потерял дар речи, что случалось раз в сто лет, и Фрэнк не мог не радоваться, что именно он стал причиной этому. — Я на тебя не работаю. У нас с тобой _уговор_. 

— …ага, — сказал Мёрдок после недолгой паузы. — Ты правда думаешь, что находишься в том положении, чтобы говорить мне такие вещи, Фрэнк? — спросил он, склонив голову набок. В его голосе, впрочем, не было никакой угрозы или раздражения. Вообще-то, можно было бы подумать, будто ему и в самом деле было интересно. 

Фрэнк был бы идиотом, если бы не понимал, что к чему-то такому всё и придёт рано или поздно. Мёрдок не будет нарушать их договор; это не значит, что он не решит включить мудака на полпути и получить больше, чем отдаёт. Фрэнк мог с этим мириться, пока Паучиха пропадала хер знает где — но не сейчас. 

— Ты находишь Женщину-Паука, — сказал Фрэнк, подходя ближе и останавливаясь в полушаге от стола, — я её убиваю. Всё остальное твоё говно не имеет значения.

Фрэнк сказал это, конечно, но на самом деле его взгляд упал на бумаги, которые лежали на столе Мёрдока в хаотичном порядке. Большую их часть Фрэнк прочитать не мог: они были написаны шрифтом Брайля и Фрэнку казались просто набором выпуклых точек. Но среди них были, видимо, и оригиналы; с того места, где Фрэнк стоял, он с трудом мог разглядеть текст, но вот фотографию на самом верхнем документе видел хорошо. Это было лицо молодого мужчины-азиата; Фрэнк знал его. Никто точно не мог этого доказать, ходили только слухи, что на этом парне завязана половина сбыта наркотиков не то что в Адской кухне — во всём городе.

С самого начала Фрэнк знал, что Мёрдок затеял что-то серьёзное. Но ему казалось, что он понимает что: какая-нибудь смена игроков, борьба за территорию, всё такое. Мёрдок пытается прыгнуть выше головы, и, если у него это получится, он отхватит себе ещё больше власти, чем есть у него сейчас и чем когда-либо у него было. Фрэнку казалось, что он сможет разобраться с этим потом, постфактум. 

После той ночи в клубе из комнаты наверху вынесли кучу тел. Ни одно из них не принадлежало обезглавленной китаянке; вообще-то, как Фрэнк очень скоро выяснил, её тело вообще не нашли. Оно просто исчезло без следа, словно её и не было. Мёрдок затеял что-то серьёзное, и Фрэнк понятия не имел, насколько именно.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — спросил он прежде, чем успел себя остановить. 

Мёрдок всё это время сидел, склонив голову набок, и, наверное, пытался понять, что делает Фрэнк. У Мёрдока было много стрёмных талантов, но он всё ещё был слепым, и, когда Фрэнк в последний раз проверял, понять, куда другой человек смотрит, он не мог. 

Пульс слушает. Фрэнк очень некстати вспомнил, что, видимо, Мёрдок так может.

Какой-то частью сознания Фрэнк ожидал, что после этого вопроса он проживёт ещё секунд десять или двадцать, если сильно повезёт, а потом с потолка попадают ниндзя и перережут ему горло. Но никаких ниндзя не случилось. Мёрдок, кажется, даже не расстроился: наоборот, очень радостно рассмеялся, будто Фрэнк сейчас какой-нибудь охуенный панчлайн выдал. 

— Всегда находил это забавным, — сообщил он и поднялся на ноги; почти отпружинил от кресла, — людей типа тебя. Вы говорите одно, но думаете совсем другое, и сами этого не понимаете. Если честно, — в этот момент в тоне Мёрдока почти промелькнула нотка разочарования, — я ждал, что ты спросишь об этом раньше. 

Мёрдок подошёл ближе, и теперь между ними было каких-то несколько шагов. По дороге он подхватил бокал вина: он не пил, а просто вертел бокал за ножку, и вино опасно плескалось внутри, каждый раз почти достигая края, но никогда не выходя за его пределы. Казалось, что Мёрдок собирается сейчас открыть какой-то страшный, жуткий секрет, ну такой, от которого у простых смертных начинают вытекать мозги через уши, бурлит кровь и отваливается жопа.

— Я собираюсь забрать себе абсолютно всё, — сказал Мёрдок, улыбнувшись. Он звучал так уверенно и так убедительно, что на мгновение Фрэнк невольно начал прикидывать, где в понимании этого уёбка проходят границы «всего». Фрэнк машинально усмехнулся.

— Собираешься что, весь чёрный рынок под себя подмять? — спросил он. — Мёрдок, я знаю, что ты долбоёб, но не настолько. Там полно тех, кто тебе пулю в голову пустит, ты и моргнуть не успеешь. 

— Ну да, — быстро согласился Мёрдок. — И я просто убью их раньше. И не только рынок, Фрэнк, я же сказал. Всё.

— Ты даже не сможешь их всех найти. 

— _Я_ смогу.

— Потому что ты Кингпин?

— Нет. Потому что я адвокат. 

Мёрдок снова улыбнулся, а у Фрэнка как-то внутри всё свело. Мёрдок знает людей. Просто кучу людей. Если бы Мёрдок сдал полиции хотя бы половину, у них бы тюрьмы закончились. В его башке столько секретов, которые приносили ему на блюдечке. Потому что у Мэтта Мёрдока есть _репутация_. 

Рука Фрэнка потянулась к висящему на поясе пистолету. Прошла секунда, и поверх его руки легла чужая, и Фрэнк опять упустил тот момент, когда Мёрдок подобрался к нему — кажется, это случилось раньше, чем бокал, который Мёрдок выпустил из пальцев, ударился о пол. В тишине стекло разлетелось на много маленьких кусочков. 

— Ну ладно тебе, — как-то слишком мягко сказал Мёрдок. Медленно, Фрэнк разжал пальцы — а вот Мёрдок свои нет. Они так и стояли какое-то время; Фрэнк думал о том, что мог бы сейчас просто взять и сломать этому засранцу шею, но это, скорее всего, сделает только хуже. 

— Знаешь, — продолжил тот невозмутимо. Фрэнк видел собственное отражение в линзах чужих очков; в отражении его лицо казалось красным, будто его окунули в бассейн с кровью, — я очень хочу, чтобы мы остались друзьями. У нас с тобой _уговор_. Не заставляй меня превращать твою жизнь в ад, Фрэнк. 

Странно, у Мёрдока даже не было при себе оружия (Фрэнк отчётливо видел, что его трость так и осталась стоять у стола), а ощущение было такое, будто ему к голове приложили пушку. Тогда, несколько дней назад, когда Фрэнк бил Мёрдока по ебалу, внутри него зародилось это обманчивое ощущение, что он каким-то образом этого уёбка контролирует; Мёрдок лежал у его ног в кровище и ничего не мог сделать. На самого деле, конечно, всё, что Фрэнк делал, он делал потому, что Мёрдоку так захотелось.

Фрэнк вдруг спросил:

— А что ты будешь делать тогда? 

Мёрдок рассмеялся.

— Честно? — ответил он. Мёрдок прильнул ближе, как это делают маленькие дети, когда хотят сказать что-нибудь по секрету, и прошептал ему на ухо: — Я понятия не имею.

Мёрдок отстранился, и на мгновение Фрэнку показалось, словно тот точно знает, что Фрэнк смотрит ему в глаза — туда, за линзы очков, через которые всё на свете кажется тонущим в крови.

— Но если всё знать, то какое тогда веселье? — добавил Мёрдок, улыбнувшись. Когда он поцеловал Фрэнка, у его губ совершенно не было вкуса.

—

Ветер дул куда-то вглубь города; он согнал, наверное, все тучи, до которых только смог дотянуться, и теперь всё небо было закрыто темнотой. Отыскать Паучиху оказалось не так уж и сложно, хотя сложнее, чем во все прошлые разы: кажется, она научилась прятаться лучше, чем раньше. Фрэнку потребовалось всего пару дней, чтобы выйти на неё. Она скрывалась — ну, там, где ей самое и место — на самом отшибе города, где нет ничего, кроме барыг и сделок по продаже оружия. Фрэнк засёк её на крыше; она знала, что он идёт.

— Пиздец, да ты шутишь, — сказала Паучиха, тут же принимая боевую стойку. — Ты когда-нибудь оставишь меня в покое или как?!

Фрэнк мог бы снять её из винтовки с соседней крыши. У Паучихи всегда отлично получалось уклоняться, но, может быть, в этот раз у Фрэнка бы и получилось. Или он мог бы метнуть в неё нож, или просто свернуть шею — вместо этого он поднял руки и сказал:

— Надо поговорить. 

Он не мог видеть её лица из-за этой тупой маски, но вполне мог представить себе, как выглядит удивлённая девочка-подросток. Она так и стояла на месте, готовая защищаться в любое мгновение, и Фрэнк видел, как всё её тело напряглось в этот момент.

— …чё? — переспросила она. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул.

— Надо по…

— Я слышала, — перебила его Паучиха. — Это было не типа «повтори», а типа… чёёё? — это был тот момент, когда Фрэнк вспомнил, что понятия не имеет, как общаться с девочками под двадцать: Лиза ещё не доросла до этого возраста. Какая-то часть сознания Фрэнка была почти уверена, что он и не увидит, как дорастёт. Было гораздо легче, когда он пытался просто прибить Стейси к чёртовой матери, гораздо-гораздо легче. 

— Мёрдок, — сказал Фрэнк. Паучиха напряглась ещё сильнее. — Задумал какой-то пиздец.

— … я знаю, — неуверенно пробормотала Стейси после недолгой паузы. — Слышала, его люди зачищают улицы. Ещё я слышала, что ты ему помогаешь. Знаешь, это прозвучит странно, но я была о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Я ему не помогаю, — поправил Фрэнк (Боже, эта девчонка, кажется, болтала ещё больше Мёрдока — Фрэнку казалось, что это просто физически невозможно; не хотелось бы ему оказаться в комнате с этими двумя). Говорить «больше не помогаю» он не стал — от всей этой ситуации ему уже было достаточно мерзко. — Я собираюсь его остановить. Мне нужно… — следующие слова дались с большим трудом, Фрэнку казалось, что ещё немного — и он ими подавится, задохнётся и сдохнет, и это будет вообще самым лучшим развитием событий в данной ситуации, — чтобы ты мне помогла. 

Стейси помолчала с пару секунд. 

— Ты хочешь меня убить, — сказала она, — назови мне, блядь, хотя бы одну причину, по которой я вообще должна с тобой сейчас разговаривать?

Когда Мёрдок поцеловал Фрэнка, у его губ совершенно не было вкуса. Казалось, на них должен быть вкус алкоголя и холод, но с тем же успехом можно было бы целовать ночной воздух или тень. Фрэнк ответил на поцелуй, не потому что он хотел и не потому что у него не было возможности отказаться — а просто потому что он мог. И хотя между ними не было расстояния, они почти друг друга не касались, только в тот момент, когда Фрэнк разорвал поцелуй и снял с Мёрдока очки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Мёрдок всегда читал его как открытую книгу, а Фрэнк никогда не мог понять, что творится у него в голове, но в тот короткий момент, всего на пару секунд, Фрэнк, кажется, понял абсолютно всё.

Лгать Стейси сейчас он не видел смысла.

— Я не говорил, что не хочу, — честно ответил он. — Но ничего, что сделаешь ты, не будет настолько дерьмово, как то, что сделает он, если добьётся своего. 

Мёрдоку не нужна власть, или деньги, или что-то из того, что идёт в комплекте с полным владением преступным миром. Ничего из этого его просто не интересует; только сам процесс. И когда Мёрдок получит, что хочет, он просто не будет знать, что со всем этим делать, и спалит город дотла. Со всеми улицами, и машинами, и ночными клубами, и билбордами, и щенками золотистых ретриверов. 

Какой бы занозой в заднице ни была Стейси и какой бы пиздец ни устраивала, такое ей даже не снилось. 

— С чего ты взял? — тихо спросила Стейси. Она звучала почти испуганно — всё правильно делала. Фрэнк усмехнулся.

Была в мире одна вещь, которую он ненавидел больше, чем Мэтта Мёрдока: он ненавидел, когда Мэтт Мёрдок оказывался прав. Тогда, когда Мёрдок сказал, что они похожи, Фрэнк послал его на хер; надо было послушать, и тогда всё, быть может, закончилось бы гораздо раньше. Именно поэтому Мёрдок так хорошо его понимал, наверное, как никто другой. Фрэнку понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что эта херня, она ведь работает в обе стороны. Если Фрэнк не знает, когда остановиться и что с этим делать потом, то Мёрдок точно такой же. Только там, где у Фрэнка всё ещё есть какие-то остатки совести и здравого смысла, у Мёрдока только пустота и темнота, а он сам — просто оболочка. Скорлупка. А те, у кого внутри ничего нет, всегда пытаются это ничего заполнить. Как правило, в процессе они разрушают всё, до чего только смогут достать. 

Фрэнк медленно опустил руки, посмотрел Стейси в глаза и тихо и очень спокойно сказал:

— Потому что только я знаю, чего он на самом деле хочет.


End file.
